Cherish
by kusanosakura
Summary: Non-magic. Severus and Remus finally can pursue a relationship together after Remus' wife leaves him. Severus gets blessed with guardianship of his cousin's son and together they decide to become a real family. This is the story of the Snape/Lupin family
1. Prologue

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus only for now more pairings in later chs.

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was curled up with a good book on the porch swing drinking tea when Remus Lupin sat next to him.<p>

Remus leaned back and closed his eyes, "She left me…Dora found out about us and abandoned our kids."

Severus frowned, "I thought you were going to tell for anyway," he said as he set down his book.

Remus looked out at his kids as they played soccer, "I was… but I never got the chance. I woke up to an empty bed, a bare closet and note," he buried his face in his hands, "What am I going to tell the kids?"

Severus glanced at them while he held his friend, "'s smart for his age, he'll be fine. You just have to worry about little Harry."

Remus cried silently, "he's only four, what will I do? He needs his mother."

Local postman Arthur Weasley walked up, "Hey guys, I hope I am bringing good news", as he handed them a pair of registered letters.

Severus reached to take them; he noticed they were both from lawyers. He opened his first, his jaw dropped in shock, "Remy, I'm going to need a crash course in parenting…"

Remus stared at him, "What…"

Severus looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Do you remember my cousin Lucius? He and his wife apparently died in a traffic accident. He named me their son's legal guardian. You remember little Draco right? He is such an energetic little one, he and Harry got along like two little peas in pod."

Remus nodded, "I thought he was more of a brat…"

Severus chuckled, "I suppose one might describe he like that; he was spoilt. The Malfoy family lawyer is supposed to bring him here tomorrow."

Remus noticed his own name on the second envelope and snatched it away.

Severus frowned, "I don't think you need to read that right now…"

Remus ignored him and ripped it open, the paper falling from his outstretched fingers as he read the opening line of the document.

Severus picked it up and read it silently.

Nymphadora Lupin vs. Remus Lupin

They were divorce papers; Remus had been served. Severus was studying to pass the Solicitor exams skimmed the document for the important points. He cracked a painful smile; "You get the house and full custody of Oliver and Harry for a $50,000 settlement."

Remus yelped, "She would give up her kids for £50,000? What kind of person is she?"

Severus caressed his friend's cheek lovingly; he didn't feel like he had to hide it anymore, his friend's marriage was over, "Someone who never deserved you…"

Remus kissed the hand, "I wish I'd married you instead Sevy."

Severus blushed shaking his head, "Then you wouldn't have your two gorgeous kids."

Remus admired his two boys, Oliver was nine and his little brother Harry was four and tiny but adorably cute like a kitten, "I really get to keep them…"

Severus laid his head on Remus' shoulder, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Remus turned to his lover, "Where am I going to get £50,000 without selling the house…"

Severus placed a reassuring hand on Remus' thigh, "My parents left me a fortune remember? What am I going to use all that money for? I live simply."

Remus felt tears fill his eyes again, "Sevy… thank you…I owe you so much."

Severus shook his head, "Remy, what would I do without you? When my parents died; you and Lucius were all the family I had left. Without you two where would I be?"

Remus smiled, "I try not to think about. I need you too much…"

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's so short. The chapters get as the story progresses. I hope you like it. Good? Bad? Dislike? Should I post more?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

_Thirteen years later…_

Severus and Remus had all but officially moved in together now, raising three kids was easier that way although some days it seemed like more then three. Remus' two boys had grown up with Severus' charge Dray. Dray used to be called Draco until he moved in with them and Harry started calling him Dray; the nickname stuck after that. Everyone but his father Remus called Harry, Arry; Draco at four had dubbed him that because he had difficulty saying the sound 'h' and because of the uniqueness of it sort of caught on.

Severus went outside to call the kids; it was strange that he still called them that since they were in high school and college.

Ollie was under the hood of his mustang convertible again, while his boyfriend Adrian Pucey read a book pausing every now and then to hand him a tool that he requested.

Severus sighed after Ollie had graduated four years ago, he had offered to buy him a newer one but the boy wouldn't hear of it. He called out, "Ollie… Adrian… lunch is ready…"

Adrian turned toward him and hollered back, "Just let me drag him out from underneath this piece of junk."

Ollie popped out from under the car, snapping indigently, "She's not a piece of junk! Say that again and you'll sleep on the floor."

Adrian smirked, "I didn't really mean it but it got you out from under the car right? Severus said lunch was ready…"

Ollie leapt off the rolling board to pin his boyfriend to the grass, "You're evil you know that right?"

Adrian laughed, "Maybe… but that's why you love me right…"

Ollie dragged him to his feet, "Oh shut up."

Severus shook his head at their antics-sometimes they acted more married then he and Remus did, Ollie was definitely his father's son… he thought as he went in search of the younger two, Harry and Draco. When he found them he was furious. They were playing a rough game of one-on-one soccer. He yelled, "Dray!"

Dray froze that the voice, "Shit… Uncle Sev was mad again.

Harry took advantage of Dray's distraction and stole the ball he made it halfway to the goal before he collapsed wheezing.

Dray came alive at the sound, franticly digging in his pocket for Harry's inhaler as he ran towards him. His best friend was always forgetting it…

Harry tried to force himself to breathe normally, he hated that he could never keep up with Dray physically, he didn't care that his teachers treated him like royalty and called him a genius. He would give it up in a heartbeat to be able to run like everyone else.

Severus ran towards the mismatched pair, he glared at Dray like an over-protective mother, "What were you thinking? You know he can't keep up with you."

Dray turned red at the scolding words.

Harry protested wheezing, "It's my fault; I begged him to play with me. I miss playing. No one will play with me anymore since I lost had that huge asthma attack in middle school that cost us the regionals."

Dray whispered, "It's okay, Harry; you're still a better player then half our team."

Harry looked at him, tears in his eyes, "What good is talent if you can't run?"

Dray picked up the smaller boy, Harry was still so tiny for a 16-year old and followed Severus home.

Remus looked up for pouring large glasses of Ice tea because it was summer and they were all hot. He wasn't pleased to see hi youngest son cradled in Dray's arms looking pale, "Harry Lupin did you pout your way into getting Dray to play soccer with you."

Dray turned red; Harry's pout had been known to get him in trouble as well as getting others to do his bidding.

Harry took another puff from his inhaler, "Sorry dad but I wanted to play…"

Remus leaned over to tousle his youngest's hair, "I know I just couldn't stand to lose you to…"

Harry frowned, "Like you lost Mom?"

Ollie snorted as Remus shook his head, "Not quite, she wasn't really the mothering type," he grinned at Severus, "Sevy is a much better mother."

Severus turned pink, "I'm not a mother…"

At that comment, Ollie and Adrian burst into gales of laughter.

Ollie smirked, "Could have fooled me… you did an excellent raising me. I mean look at me, I'm a high school graduate; a damn fine mechanic and I'm studying to be an Economics teacher."

Harry smiled as his breathe began to normalize, "I'm a certified genius; I doubt I got that from dad. He's always bragging about how smart you are and how you used to help him with his homework. I swear sometimes I swear the teacher get Dray and I mixed up, my Physics and Calculus teachers used to swear up and down I must be your kid Severus. We both took most of our core classes at University since we took the high school versions early."

Remus grinned leaning in to kiss Severus, "See sweetheart, you're a great parent…"

Severus moaned into Remus' mouth, despite the years the boys had been aware of the reality of his relationship with Remus he still felt embarrassed. He often worried that their being openly gay was responsible for Ollie being gay. He hoped Harry was straight, he would feel guilty if he weren't.

Remus pulled Severus into his arms and into his lap as he sat down.

No one paid any attention to the make-out session.

Ollie was eyeing Adrian's mouth as he ate, he almost wanted Adrian more then food. He ate quickly, while letting his hand wander up Adrian's thigh.

Adrian nearly choked on his sandwich as Ollie's hand began feeing up his thigh; he knew how much he was wanted. Truthfully, he wanted Ollie just as bad; almost more then he wanted lunch so he ate quickly.

They finished at the same time.

Ollie pulled Adrian to his feet and dragged between passionate kisses to their room.

Harry sighed as he finished eating, "Dray, do you want to play Final Fantasy VII…"

Dray nodded, "When have I ever refused to play with you, Arry?"

Harry smiled, "Never."

Dray stood and held his hand out to his friend, "What makes you think I'd start now…"

Harry grasped it tightly, "No reason."

Dray pulled Harry to his feet, "Yay for uncle Sev's Wii."

Severus stared, "I'm not your uncle, so why do you insist on calling me that?"

Dray grinned, "It's nicer then calling you old man. You won't let me call you dad even though you are the only one I can remember. You and Remus raised me and you loved me as if I was one of your sons since I was four. If I can't call you dad what can I call you? I know you're my father's cousin and the only blood relative I have left. It was too confusing as a child to describe our relationship so I called you uncle Sev".

Remus chuckled, "Like you turned Harry into Arry…"

Harry and Severus blushed.

Severus giggled nervously, "Perhaps he is your son; I never understood where you got Sevy out of Severus."

Remus snickered, "I guess Save sounded like Sevy when I was a kid, he glanced at the teens, "Weren't you two going to play video games?"

Dray laughed, "Yeah until you two started asking weird questions. Let's go play Arry."

Harry nodded, "Sure."

Remus wrapped Severus in his arms once more whispering seductively in his lover's ear, "Sevy, its summer vacation; want to go upstairs and make love?"

Severus frowned, "But that's where Ollie and Adrian went…"

Remus kissed him knowingly, "What can I say? Like father, like son."

XoooooX

Ollie kissed Adrian wildly as they blindly made their way to their room. He shut and locked the door, not that it would really matter, since no one would actually bother them.

Adrian looked up at his friend and lover, "Ollie love me."

Ollie smirked, "With pleasure Adrian."

With that, said Adrian leapt on the taller boy.

Ollie pushed the gray sleeve-less shirt over Adrian's head, kissing his way up his friend's torso to his lips, those perfect lips.

Adrian moaned as Ollie's lips traveled up his skin as he was carried to the bed.

Ollie laid him down gently, kissing him until they were both breathless.

Adrian reached for him only to be pinned to the bed, "Ollie…"

Ollie ignored his pleas as he nipped his way towards Adrian's waist.

Adrian thrashed, Ollie used his teeth to drive him nuts; they had become one of Ollie's most effective ways to turn him on. He watched with hungry eye as Ollie pulled his sweat and grease-stained t-shirt over his head and threw in the vague direction of the laundry pile.

Ollie leaned over the smaller man to kiss him.

Adrian kissed him back, his lips parting to let Ollie in. their tongues vying wildly for dominance as they traced the contours of the other's mouth. His body froze momentarily as Ollie's hand moved down his bare stomach and insides his shorts.

Ollie smirked as he felt him freeze in shock.

Adrian groaned, "Ollie…" as he was fondled through the thin cotton of his boxers.

Ollie kissed Adrian hard once more before turning his attention to Adrian's groin.

Adrian inhaled sharply, "Ollie…" as Ollie's mouth was hot over his clothed erection.

Ollie tugged the zipper of Adrian's shorts down with his teeth and tore them off nearly ripping the boxers off with them. He chuckled before noticing, Shit! The waistband seemed to be painfully he was sure, caught on Adrian's quickly hardening cock.

Adrian winced.

Ollie gently pulled them off the rest of the way, freeing his lover from the close confines of his clothes.

Adrian smiled, his eyes clearly saying the words he could not.

Ollie sometimes needed to hear it but he knew that those moments were far and few between. He knew Adrian made more cutting remarks to those he cared about the most… those who numbered among the highest on that list lived in this house. When they had been in school, he and Adrian had gotten in many fights because of crude comments made about his dad and Severus. No one had had really been all that surprised when he and Adrian had began dating, Severus hadn't been happy about it but he had understood. Dad had laughed and joked about how the four of them should go on a double date sometime.

When Adrian bite his lip, it was so undeniably sexy that every thought that didn't involve them having wild passionate sex flew out of his head. Ollie spread Adrian's legs farther apart with practiced ease as he knelt between them.

Adrian watched with hooded eyes as Ollie prepared to give him head. Ollie was never sexier then when he was deep-throating his cock.

Ollie smirked as he took Adrian's straining member in his hand, the sensitive skin tensing at his touch. He ran his hand up and down it slowly a few times before pulling Adrian closer.

Adrian was furious, "Oliver! No fucking teasing, I like it hard, fast and a little rough and you damn well know it."

Ollie half-swallowed Adrian's length in response.

Adrian smiled as he was engulfed in the warm wet cavern of Ollie's mouth, a dark but inviting place that promised pure pleasure. He groaned falling backwards on the bed as the edge of his lover's teeth teased him, a barely audible; "Ollie…" escaped his lips.

Ollie knew he was talented; he could make Adrian scream like a woman when he wanted and by god, he wanted him to.

Adrian recognized that evil look, he wouldn't…fuck he did, that damn bastard. Those lips, those teeth and his god damn tongue. Shit! What the hell was he doing? That conniving bastard… those were his ballocks… his mouth opened in a soundless scream of outrage and ecstasy.

Nevertheless, Ollie wasn't satisfied, he suckled more his mouth moving faster as his tongue licked him, as he gently caressed his sack.

Adrian screamed as he, "Ollie…" his voice going high pitched.

Ollie tried not to choke as his mouth was filled with Adrian's essence; it tasted just like it should, bittersweet. He relaxed his throat as a barely coherent Adrian began half-heartedly fucking into his mouth.

Adrian reached for Ollie, his fingers threading themselves through Ollie's hair while his hips rolled subconsciously thrusting him farther into Ollie's mouth.

Ollie waited until Adrian collapsed again, this time not because he was bored but because he was somewhat drained.

Adrian whispered hoarsely, "Ollie…"

Ollie kissed him, "Yes Adrian."

"How did you ever learn to be so damn good?" Adrian asked between kisses, absently noticing his own taste in Ollie's mouth for the umpteenth time.

Ollie grinned, "Trail and error, while I gauged your responses. If you didn't like it I never did it again, besides how long have we been sleeping together…"

Adrian chuckled, "Almost as long as we've been going out; years. At least since we were fourteen, so around eight years or so. Maybe we really are getting to be old married couple. Now where were we? Oh yeah, he reached beneath the pillow behind him for the lube, "You were getting ready to fuck me."

Ollie wrestled it away while he distracted him with a kiss that was all tongue.

Adrian released his grip on the bottle, as he was once more putty in his lover's hand.

Ollie grinned wickedly, his hand sliding up Adrian's thigh, "Just what do you want me Adrian…"

Adrian slide his ass into his lover's lap, "I want you inside me… Ollie just fuck me."

Ollie fondled Adrian on his way to his ass, "Ooops, my hand slipped."

Adrian glared playfully, "Yeah fucking right."

Ollie covered his fingers with the vanilla scented lube; he pressed a kiss to the palm of Adrian's hand before he pushed a single finger inside Adrian's entrance. He was please to find that he was still a little loose from this morning.

"Ollie…" Adrian whined.

Ollie slipped a second finger into Adrian before he began thrusting them in earnest.

Adrian groaned, "Ollie…aaaahhh… harder….again…"

Ollie thrust them in harder…farther, "You like that…"'

"Oh God…yes…more…"

Ollie snuck in a third, "Is that what you wanted…"

Adrian glared, "Hell no! What I want is your cock buried deep inside me."

Ollie pulled Adrian closer and onto his lap.

Adrian threw his arms around Ollie's neck and drove himself down on Ollie.

Ollie groaned loudly as he was embraced by Adrian's heat, "Adrian…"

Adrian whispered his voice thick with desire, "Ollie…"

Ollie inhaled sharply as Adrian's nails dug into his shoulders, in response his teeth crested Adrian's skin. He rolled his hips up against Adrian's ass as he was ridden hard, he whispered, "I know you like it rough but don't hurt yourself…"

Adrian almost didn't hear him as the feel of Ollie inside him was bringing him closer to coming a second time.

Ollie felt Adrian's re-invigorated cock bang against his own muscular stomach. He wrapped a strong but gentle hand around him plunging it down quick and hard.

Adrian gasped, "Oh god…Ollie…"

Ollie groaned as Adrian shifted a bit, changing the angle to strike against his own sweetspot. Ollie came first as Adrian came down on him once more he finally exploded.

Adrian felt Ollie filling him, he never felt more complete then when Ollie was inside him, at that moment he was pushed over the edge, screaming his lover's name over and over as he came.

Ollie sprawled on top of Adrian as they both tried to learn to breathe again.

Adrian stared at the ceiling, "That was amazing…"

Ollie laughed, "Of course, because you're amazing."

Adrian frowned, "No I'm not! I'm ordinary…"

Ollie shook his head, "Never, why would you be studying to be a social worker then, not to mention double majoring in Psychology. You want to help kids who are just like you were before I met you."

Adrian whispered, "Even kids need an advocate, someone to stand up for them. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't convinced Severus to get me out of that house."

Ollie held him close, "I could let you stay in place that made you miserable. You know, he would have adopted you if you had asked. He never understood why you insisted on using a name that reminded you of so much pain."

Adrian buried his face against his best friends, "I don't know…the pain…the memories…they're all a part of me."

_Flashback…_

_Thirteen years ago._

_Adrian awoke to screams and the sound of things breaking; he covered his ears with his hands. It made no difference, it never did…he buried his head under his pillows as he pulled the blanket on top of him. His mother's wails still rang in his ears; he pulled sweatpants and a jacket on. He crawled out the window and ran up the street barefoot. He was amazed and grateful to see Ollie's light on, summer or not. He climbed the trellis to bang on his friend's window. He watched as Ollie jumped, his pencil flying as he looked around, their eyes met and he saw a small smile before Ollie turned to cover the easel with a smock._

_Ollie walked towards the window, throwing it open and pulling his friend in from the summer chill. "They're fighting again, aren't they."? It wasn't a question it was a flat-out statement of fact._

_Adrian nodded as he sat on the windowsill._

_Ollie hugged him impulsively, "I hate that you have to go back home to that…why can't you just stay here? I have plenty of room…you can even have the bed." He said as tears rolled down his face._

_Adrian just stood there as the taller boy's tears make his shirt damp, "But why…why do you like me so much? I'm damaged goods, my parents are alcoholics, my father's an abusive bastard and I get terrible grades. Even the teachers think I'm hopeless…"_

_Ollie clutched him tighter, "because you're my best friend and I love you."_

_Adrian stared at him, "What's love?"_

_Ollie let go of him in shock, "You don't know what love is? That settles it; you're never going back. I'll take Harry's room, so you can stay in mine."_

_Adrian blinked, "I only wanted a quiet place to crash, not to stay forever. Besides didn't your mom leave because your dad's a fag?"_

_Ollie slapped him hard, "Call anyone I care about that and I will never speak to you again. Dad and Severus are in love; I've known it since I was seven. If anyone has a problem with them, they have a problem with me," he glared at Adrian his hands on his hips._

_Adrian rubbed his face, for a skinny giant Ollie packed one hell of a wallop. If that were a slap, what would a punch feel like? Adrian shivered, if there was anything he understood it was powerful and inequality. Ollie had power over him and he wasn't sure if he liked that. There was something Ollie's family had that his didn't…if that was love then he wanted some. He bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry… I swear I didn't really mean it. Dad says things like that every time I mention you. I swear I didn't mean it…it just slipped out…please don't hate me…" he cried aloud as tears poured down his cheeks._

_Ollie held his face in his hands; "I can forgive you if you promise never to call anyone that again."_

_Adrian nodded as he brushed his tears away, "I promise…I swear I will make anyone pay who uses it in reference to your parents."_

_Ollie hugged him impulsively; "You're including Severus in that promise right? He's been more of a more to me then my own mother. If it weren't for the pain it causes Harry, I'd be glad she left."_

_Adrian stared at him, "You don't miss her…"_

_Ollie shook his head, "Why should I miss a woman who said she'd let dad keep us and our house for £50,000 of Severus' money? After she got it she said she wanted nothing to do with my faggot father's brats, so why would I want anything to do with her? I glad Harry never heard that. Severus would kill her if he knew I heard her. He's very protective of us. You'd think we were half his."_

_"What about love?"_

_Ollie snorted, "If she loved us then she wouldn't have abandoned us. Dad cared about her as much as he could when he married her. When he married her he got the house, which was in trust for him until he married and had a kid-me. He loved Severus; he's always loved Severus. If he wouldn't miss us he would have married Severus instead."_

_Adrian scratched his head, "Are you sure you're only nine…"_

_Ollie grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I take after Severus; he's going to be a lawyer when he finishes school."_

_"Are you going to be an artist or a lawyer when you grow up…"_

_Ollie laughed, "I don't think I want to be a lawyer, I'm only nine. I haven't a clue what I want to be…"_

_Adrian ran over to Ollie's easel and pulled the smock off. His face turned red, it was him…Ollie had drawn a picture of him. He was sitting in a tree laughing…he seemed almost happy. He turned to Ollie, "Is this how you see me…"_

_Ollie turned pink, "Yeah, it's kind of missing something or maybe there's just something there that I can't see. I just don't know what it is."_

_Adrian stared at him, "It looks perfect…it looks just like me."_

_Ollie shook his head, "I still feel like I'm missing something important." _

_Adrian hugged him clumsily, he'd never known what a hug was until the day Ollie decided they were best of friends and hugged him._

_Ollie hugged him back, "A hug means love did you know that?"_

_Adrian whispered, "It is…what is love exactly?"_

_Ollie tilted his head in thought, "I'm not entirely sure, there are different kinds of love. I don't love Harry the same way I love Dad. Dad doesn't love us the same way he loves Severus or used to care about mom for a while. I love you but in a different way then I love anyone else."_

_Adrian smirked, "Does that make me special?"_

_Ollie grinned, "It makes you my best friend."_

_Adrian nodded, "You're mine too."_

**Present…**

Adrian knew he used to be an aggressive bastard who learn as a child that strength and power got one what they wanted. Ollie, Remus and Severus taught him about love and how to love. Because of them, he had learned to control his temper. Ollie could always knock him down when he needed it, but unlike his father, it was always meant with love, never with anger. Adrian loved him; his own weird way, he loved him.

Ollie gazed at him, "Where did you go? You seemed a million miles away."

Adrian attempted a smirk, "More like thirteen years."

Ollie wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Thirteen years…why? When…"

"The night you decided I couldn't go home. I figured out what you were missing in that picture you drew that night."

Ollie frowned in thought, "Oh…what was it?"

Adrian smiled sadly, "My eyes…even when I smiled my eyes were empty. You drew me as you saw me; the only flaw in the picture was the truth…my unhappiness."

Ollie reached for his hand kissing it, "It wasn't a flaw, it was a need you were starved for attention."

Adrian chuckled, "Well you've done an excellent job of fulfilling my every need and desire, although I doubt the current reality of us was what you have in mind. That's just one of the reasons I love you. Now that we're back on topic, I need you."

Ollie grinned, "Oh really we'll have to see about that then," he tackled him to the bed to play around again.

XoooooX

Remus left a napping Severus; maybe he should have laid off after the shower sex… He walked into the kitchen to find his eldest son humming as he washed the lunch dishes, it must have been great sex…Ollie never did dishes unless he was quite pleased with himself and that usually meant sex. He saw a knife in his son's hands and sat down at the table as he asked laughing, "How many times…"

Ollie hadn't heard anyone come in; the silverware he was washing fell back in the sink, "Dad! No sneaking up on me! I had a knife."

Remus grinned, "I noticed, why do you think I'm over here? You didn't answer my question. How many times?"

Ollie smiled wickedly, "Him or me?"

Remus chuckled; sometimes there was no doubt whose son Ollie was… "Both,"

Ollie snickered, "I made Adrian come three times, while I came twice."

Remus smirked, "You gave him a blowjob, didn't you." It was a statement of fact not a question.

Ollie nodded, "Damn straight I did."

Their dirty conversation was interrupted when Dray burst in nervously and down an entire coke in less then 30 seconds.

Remus raised an eyebrow; that was an interesting sight, what did Dray have to be nervous about?

Ollie stared; Dray had been acting strange the last few days…

Dray turned to Ollie, "When you get done can we go play basketball…"

Ollie nearly dropped the cup in his hand, "What…" that was Dray's way of saying he needed to talk, "Oh basketball…I guess just give me a change to finish up. Give me five minutes…"

Dray nodded as he drained a second coke leaning against the counter as he stared at the ceiling.

Remus glanced from one face to the other, something was up…but he wasn't sure what. What could make Dray that nervous…what was Ollie's reaction to Dray's request to play basketball? Confused he turned to Dray, "Dray, where's Harry?"

Dray was startled at the sound of one of his parent's voices, he hadn't noticed Remus' presence when he entered the kitchen, "What…"

Remus stared at him, "I asked where Harry was…"

Dray focused on his can, "He fell asleep playing VII. I thought I'd let him sleep. It was too hot, he exhausted himself trying to play soccer and giving himself an asthma attack. I told him playing was a bad idea…but he never listens to me…"

Remus nodded, "I know you did…sometimes that son of mine is stubborn. I trust you to look after him; you've done such a good job. You know that right/"

Dray gripped the can tightly, crushing it a little, "Yeah, it wasn't any trouble…he's my best friend…"

Ollie recognized something strangely familiar in Dray's tone; he dried his hands and hurried Dray out of the kitchen. He called over his shoulder, "Bye dad, we'll be back in a couple of hours." He paused to grab a basketball while he ushered Dray out of the house. He stared as Dray headed in the opposite direction of the basketball court. He shook his head, as he followed Dray along the path to their childhood treefort. His father had built it for his third birthday, as the other three boys had entered his life he had shared it with them. After all what good was a treefort with nobody to share it with?

Dray climbed the ladder to sit on the deck.

Ollie left the ball at the foot of the tree and followed him up. He glanced at Dray as he sat next to here, "Any reason we're here of all places?"

Dray turned to him, sadness in his eyes, "I wanted to talk to you and to remember…"

Ollie was confused, "Remember what? Your parents?"

Dray shook his head, he opened his mouth and closed it a few time before asking, "How did you know you were in love with Adrian?"

Ollie was stunned, "What?"

Dray repeated the question quietly, "I asked you how did you know you were in love with Adrian?"

Ollie sputtered, "What brought this on? Did you fall in love?"

Dray whispered as he stared at his lap, "I think so…"

Ollie cracked a brotherly grin, "I'm so glad, so who's the lucky girl?"

Dray turned red, ""It's not a girl…that's why I asked you…"

Ollie was shocked, out all of them he had been sure Dray was straight… "Is that why you asked about me and Adrian?"

Dray nodded.

Ollie stared at the teenager for a moment, "I guess I realized it when I would wake up in the middle of the night to watch him sleep or when I got jealous when girls started hitting on him or I caught guys checking him out when he was in one of his girly flirtatious moods. I found I was always looking at him and noticing how beautiful he was or how sinfully handsome he was at times. Then after awhile I noticed he was doing the same thing…it was more amusing to when we woke up curled up together on a bed only to tear off in opposite directions when we woke up…"

Dray turned a deeper shade of red, "That sounds like me too…"

"Who is it?" Ollie asked quietly almost afraid to know.

Dray face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, before whispering almost inaudibly, "Arry…"

Ollie was struck dumb but the statement, "My little brother? You're in love with my little brother but you were raised like our brother…"

Dray burst into tears, "I know…and I feel terrible. Severus is my dad and Remus is yours, they might as well be married. In a weird way makes us almost stepbrothers, especially since I've lived with you guys for thirteen years and you're the only family I have. He's been my brother, my best friend and now he is the most important person in my world.

I understand his frustration because he doesn't have the stamina to play like he used too. I hate denying him what he loves most, but I'm afraid his obsession with soccer is going to kill him. He pouts and begging me to play with him, the most I give in he promises he'll be care but he promptly forgets his inhaler. I have to bring it because he always creates a situation that ensures an attack. That's why I never refuse…he would kill himself and I don't think he would care and that scares me. I can't let him put himself in danger that like without someone around who cares enough about him to help him, I'd never forgive myself if he died because I refused to play soccer."

Ollie wrapped the younger boy in his arms, he was like a little brother to him, "It will be okay…I'll talk to dad…you're family, you maybe closer then Adrian but if I can date Adrian, I don't see why you can't date Arry. I don't mind if you take good care of him but you always do…I can still treat you like my little brother can't I?"

Dray buried his face in his big brother's shirt; Ollie was and always would be his big brother, "Thanks, Ollie… he said his voice choked with tears.

"Lets go get ice cream, what do you say…" Ollie asked softly.

Dray nodded between sobs as he wiped at his eyes furiously, "Okay…"

Ollie grinned, "I think you need large thing of Death by Chocolate."

Dray managed a small smile, "Thanks sounds good; thanks."

Ollie hugged him, "Let's go then I think we have just enough time before dinner to eat one and not spoil our appetites."

Dray chuckled, "My appetite. Don't forget that boyfriend of yours, and my other big brother says I'm a pig. It's sort of true; .I do eat a lot"

Ollie nearly jumped out of the tree, what was high for a six-year-old wasn't all that high for a guy that's nearly 5'10", on his way down he chuckled.

Dray turned and asked as his feet hit the ground, "What's so funny…"

"I just thought of something really weird, dad and Severus' anniversary is the say after tomorrow so they be next door all day. Mine and Adrian's is six months to the day after that," he smirked, "Think you can get together with Arry before the end of the week? It would be really fun week next year…maybe you and Arry will pilfer Severus' key for a day…"

Dray turned even redder, muttering, "Ollie, that your brother, you're talking about! Are you really that callus?"

Ollie shook his head; "I just can't get over the fact that the whole house is gay. That is going to throw Papa Severus for a loop. I think he still had hopes you were straight. Oh well, let's go get that ice cream," He grabbed Dray's and ran in the direction of the nearest Baskin Robbins/31 flavors.

XoooooX

Ollie watched Severus head into the living room to watch a movie with Arry while Adrian went to 'work'. He was a part-time tutor and activities director at the local community center. Ollie was proud of his boyfriend; he gave so much to others and expected so little if anything in return.

Dray poked him; he folded his arms and begged silently.

Ollie sighed, as he wandered over to the counter next to the sink and began drying the dishes as Remus washed them and put them away.

Remus turned and stared, it wasn't like Ollie to do dishes twice in one day without being begged, "Ollie, what's up?"

Ollie swallowed nervously, why had he agreed to this again…because Dray didn't dare ask Dad, "Hey dad, can we go to the gym tonight? I need to blow off some steam."

Remus blinked in surprise, "Isn't that why you two went to play basketball?" Ollie asked to go to the gym when he wanted to talk; he glimpsed a red-face Dray out of the corner of his eye, "Okay, what's going on?"

Ollie shook his head, "Can we go to the gym?"

Remus finished the dishes, "Yeah, if you're driving."

Ollie attempted a laugh, "I'll get my keys/"

Remus watched as Dray followed Ollie like a nervous puppy-dog. He went to kiss Severus goodbye, "The boys and I are going to the gym. I'll see you later tonight, I love you."

Severus kissed him back, trying not to disturb Arry; the poor kid was exhausted since his asthma attack this afternoon and had fallen asleep.

Remus followed his boys to the car, once they were all inside with the doors locked he asked, "I know you Ollie, when you say gym you want to talk, so what do you want?"

Ollie glanced over his shoulder at Dray, "How weird was it to let me and Adrian date?"

Remus was struck dumb, that wasn't the question he'd be expecting, "What? Why?"

Ollie shrugged, "I wanted to know."

Remus scratched his head in confusion, "Well, Severus never adopted him so he was never made a legal part of this family. Besides, he was your best friend before he was Severus' foster son, so I guess it wasn't really much of an issue. Why?"

Ollie bit his lip, "This is going to seem weird but I don't know how else to say it but Dray is in love with Arry."

Remus stared at him, "What? Dray is in love with my baby?"

Dray turned red, "I don't know how it happened; I just decided to stop hiding from it before it got me in trouble. I'm not blood-related to any of you except Severus but he never adopted me and you two never married, so there really is no relationship other then friendship between me and Arry."

Remus blinked, "You and Severus must be related because he brought up marriage earlier today…"

Dray tilted his head, "Why didn't you marry Uncle Sev?"

"I don't know, I just figured we were happy enough without the papers…" Remus said frowning.

Ollie nodded, "I understand, that's why Adrian and I haven't tied the knot yet…" a small voice in his head complained, 'Yeah right, you lie. You're searching for something…you don't know what it is but you want it…' he shook his head to clear it.

Remus bit his lip, "I guess I don't mind…Severus might but I deal with him. I know you only want to make him happy so if he wants you, then you have my blessing."

Dray jumped to hug Remus, "Thank you; Remus…"

Remus grinned, "If you're dating Arry doesn't that make me dad…"

Dray buried his face in Remus' shirt, "Really…truly…I've wanted to call you that my whole life…"

Remus petted the teen's hair, "I wish I'd known that, I would have asked you to call me that sooner."

Ollie snickered, "But wouldn't that make it even weirder then it already is…"

"Who cares as long as my kids are happy?" Remus said smiling.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did try not to be too explict. Did I fail? Sorry its so short... I had to end it, I can't go any farther on a relationship with Arry until I know what's going on in Arry's head. The bastard is always asleep...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Arry was snuggled into his mother's arms, okay not really but he thought of Severus as his equivalent of a mother.

Severus held him close as the opening music of Titanic began to play.

Arry never felt safer then when Severus held him, he was tired… so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

He awoke in a dream, a rather interesting dream…

He was sitting on a blanket under the tree that held the treefort they had played in as children. On the blanket was a picnic basket…

He heard a familiar voice call out, "Arry …" he looked up to see Dray coming with a bowl full of fresh strawberries. He smiled, "Strawberries! I love strawberries."

Dray smiled, "I know. Open up…"

Arry's mouth opened wide on its own and a juicy strawberry was placed on his tongue. It was perfect; not too sweet, not too sour.

Dray asked, "More? Or would you like something else?

Arry found unfamiliar words falling from his lips, "Mmmm? I can think of something I'd like more…"

Dray whispered in his ear, "And what would that be hm?

Arry said nothing but found his lips pressed to Dray's as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He thought it should feel weird, somehow wrong but it wasn't it felt right. He kissed Dray over and over, then it happened; Dray's hand was resting in his lap on top of his groin, where it was making him hard fast. Arry could not remember the last time he had been that hard if ever. This was his best friend, his brother; wasn't he? How could a person feel that way about someone like that? He whispered his voice thick with desire, "Dray…"

Dray whispered back, "Yes?"

The words flew from his lips before he had time to think things over, "Dray, make love to me…"

The words, "Here? Are you sure?" sounded in his ear.

"Yes…I want you…Dray…love me please…"

Then a voice interrupted his dream…he tried to ignore it but the voice grew louder. The dream Dray slipped beyond his grasp, as the real Dray was more insistent.

Dray had somehow managed to switch places with Severus while he was sleeping; Severus was gone. The movie was off and they were alone, which didn't help because he realized he really was hard.

Dray whispered, "What were you dreaming, Arry? You kept calling my name…"

Arry felt his face flush, "Ummm…it was nothing really…"

Dray frowned, "Did you forget you talk in your sleep?"

Arry felt his face get hotter as he turned six shades of red, "I talked? In my sleep?"

Dray nodded, "You asked me to make love to you; not once but twice…"

Arry tried to run away in shame but his body never left the couch.

Dray threw his arms around him, "Are you afraid I won't be your friend anymore or I'll think you're strange?" with was foolish considering Oliver and Adrian had been lovers for years and Uncle Sev had been spending every night he could remember in Remus' bed.

Arry whispered, "Yes", as the dream came flooding back.

Dray laughed forcibly, "Then I'd be strange too… because I'm in love with you…"

Arry half turned towards him, "You're not just saying that?"

Dray frowned, "Have I ever done that to you?"

Arry shook his head, "No."

"Arry, then what makes you think I'd start now?"

Arry tried to curl up in a ball, "I don't know. I swear I didn't even know I felt this way. Shouldn't it be wrong we're like brothers?"

Dray shook his head, "No, never brothers. I've never loved you like a brother ever."

Arry looked in his eyes, "Really?"

Dray smiled, "You've always been more important to me then that."

Arry was still a little tired, "Take me to bed please."

Dray grinned wickedly as he swept him off his feet, "What no make love to me comments."

Arry buried his face in Dray's neck, "Don't talk like that out here where anyone can hear you! What if my dad hears? Or Ollie? Adrian might be angry…"

"Remus and Ollie said as long as I make you happy they don't mind…as for Adrian let Ollie take care of him."

Arry frowned, "You asked Dad and Ollie for permission to date me? You make me sound like a girl!"

Dray shook his head, "You're just like Uncle Severus; you're beautiful but definitely not a girl."

"You think I'm beautiful, Dray?"

Dray grinned as he placed a gentle chaste kiss on Arry's cheek, "Always."

Arry laughed his voice filling the room, "Come on, I know you can do better then that or else you should have let me sleep. In my dream…" his words were stopped as Dray, the real Dray's lips pressed to his. He kissed him just like he had in his dreams, warm, loving and rich with passion.

Dray was drawn to those soft, warm, inviting lips. He pulled back enough to whisper hoarsely, "Let's take this somewhere more private."

Arry looked deep in those eyes that held more love then he'd ever known, "Take me to bed."

Dray smiled, "With pleasure."

Before Arry knew it, he was on his bed with Dray on top of him, harder then ever, "Dray…it hurts…just take them off, I can't stand it anymore."

Dray finally notice how hard Arry was and how tight his shorts were, he kissed him whispering, "I'm sorry. Give me a moment and it will be all better."

Arry's eyes closed as Dray's hands were suddenly on him again. His zipper went down, his shorts slide down his thighs and off his body.

Dray leaned up to kiss him again, "Is that better or do you need more?"

Arry whimpered, "It still hurts, I've never felt this hard. It's too much…"

Dray whispered, "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Arry nodded, "I hate to ask but please…"

Dray kissed him, "Don't worry. I'd do anything for you, I'll take care of it because I love you…"

Arry closed his eyes, as his boxers were inched off him gently so not to hurt him more.

Dray spread Arry's legs just a little more, he reached up to caress the boy's face, "It'd be okay, I promise…" he knelt between Arry's thighs; he had never been more nervous in his life, he reached for the stiff organ. It was softer then he expected, he knew how sensitive his own was so he had to be gentle. He wrapped his fingers around it gently, his hand sliding up and down.

Arry moaned, "Dray…oh god that feels good."

Dray watched as pre-cum began to leak, he asked softly, "I don't want to make a mess, would you mind terribly if I?"

Arry opened his eyes a little and whispered, "Please…I know it's disgusting but please…"

Dray shook his head, "Nothing that is a part of you is disgusting. I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy." with that said, he leaned down to take Arry's cock in his mouth.

Arry's eyes screwed shut as he was engulfed in Dray's mouth, it was warm, inviting and perfect, it was better then his dream.

Dray didn't know what he was doing, but it felt so natural; as his tongue ran all over Arry's length and he relaxed his throat. He moved his mouth up and down slowly until he heard Arry whimper, "Faster please…I want to come…" he did as Arry begged, he moved his lips faster along the shaft while suckling harder.

Arry groaned, as Dray's tongue brushed the slit in the head of his cock he felt as though every inch of his body was on fire…

Dray tried not to gag as the bittersweet taste that was the taste of his Arry flooded his mouth.

Arry bit his arm in an effort not to scream too loud. He could hear his parents in the next room but he didn't what anyone to hear him.

Dray waited until nothing more drained from Arry's body, he licked Arry clean.

Arry leaned up to wiped the tiny bit of cum that stained Dray's face with his fingertip.

Dray felt Arry's finger on his face, when he saw what was on it he took Arry's hand in his and licked it clean.

Arry closed his eyes as his fingers were teased by Dray's tongue.

Dray laughed, "You really like that don't you?"

Arry smirked tackling Dray's to the bed, "Yes, I do and so will you…" he was feeling a lot braver now.

Dray turned beet-red, "You're not?"

Arry giggled, "Oh yes I am, you're going to lay there and take it!"

Dray felt Arry's hand on top on his jeans fondling him through the fabric, "Oh shit!"

Arry whispered seductively, "This is what you did to me in my dream. I want to see how you like it, in case you ever consider doing this to me in reality."

Dray felt Arry's move from on top of his pants to inside his underwear, "Oh fuck! Arry, are you going to move that damn hand."

Arry grinned, "You want me to do something with my hand, do you? I suppose that could be arranged." he pumped his hand hard on Dray's stiffening cock.

Dray moaned, "Arry…oh god…where the hell did you learn to be such a tease…"

Arry laughed, "From you. This why I got so hard, you did this to me. Do you want me to suck you off?"

Dray glared at him, "Who taught you to talk like that?"

Arry shrugged, "Ollie and Adrian say stuff like that all the time."

Dray's eyes widened, "You listen while they fuck?"

Arry snickered, "Sometimes, not always. "

Dray groaned as Arry pulled on him hard, "Just do it! I can't stand the teasing anymore…"

Arry freed Dray quickly from the confines of his clothes, before he took him in his mouth doing to Dray what he had done to him minutes ago.

Dray could hardly breathe, had it felt this good to Arry? Oh fuck! His mouth…his tongue…he must be in heaven this was bliss…

Arry was almost unprepared for Dray to come as fast as he did. He swallowed quickly to avoid choking; the taste of Dray's cum wasn't really unpleasant, even though it was a little harsh. He lapped it up, suckling to increase the flow; he was beginning to like it. He might just do this more often.

Dray moaned, as fireworks exploded in his head as heat flowed out of his body. He had never experience an orgasm like this; it was a thrill, one beyond his wildest dreams.

Arry suckled Dray clean and curled up on the larger teen's chest, "Was it good for you?"

Dray nodded speechless, as he held him close, his voice thick with emotion he whispered into Arry's soft hair, "It was better then I ever dreamed, thank you…for a virgin you're talented."

Arry grinned yawning, "You're not bad yourself, stud. I'm going to sleep now…I'm tired…"

Dray reach clumsily for the blanket pulling over Arry so he wouldn't be cold, Dray held Arry in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did try not to be too explict. Did I fail? Sorry its so short... I had to end it, I can't go any farther on a relationship with Arry until I know what's going on in Arry's head. The bastard is always asleep...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Severus awoke to the smell of pancakes, sausage and eggs as the smell filled the room.

Remus sat next to him on the bed, "Morning Sunshine, happy anniversary," he leaned down to kiss him.

Severus smiled, "Happy Anniversary…Remus dear. Did you make this? It looks so good."

Downstairs…

Adrian was setting the table while Ollie made food for the rest of them.

Dray was the type who could smell food no matter where he was; he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Arry wasn't happy; he wanted to stay in bed this morning, he pouted, "Dray! I want to go back to bed."

"But its pancakes!" Dray whined.

Ollie turned; this was going to be interesting. He hadn't told Adrian yet.

Dray sat at the table, while Arry crawled into his lap.

Arry slide a hand up Dray's finely chiseled chest, whispering, "You're so hot."

Adrian gagged on his coffee, "What the hell!"

Dray blushed, "Arry, not now."

Ollie snickered, "And why not? It's so fun."

Adrian glared at Ollie, "You knew about this and didn't tell me? This is so creepy, they're like brothers."

Ollie snorted, "No more so then we are, they're not even related. Besides you did say you wanted someone special to come along that made Arry happy." He wrapped Adrian in his arms as he buried his nose in the shorter man's hair, "If it's Dray does it really matter? You know Arry means the world to him." he glanced at Arry, "Hold on there little brother, there is such thing as too much and you just crossed it."

One of Arry's hands was blatantly inside Dray's shorts and from the color of Dray's face was doing a fine job of making him hard.

Adrian looked in the direction of Arry, he nearly choked, Arry's hand was definitely shoved down Dray's, oh god! He squeezed his eyes shut, "He's worse then us. I didn't even think that was possible."

Dray whispered, "Arry, that should be your cue to stop for now. Please?" he wasn't ready to try to attack Arry in front Adrian or Ollie just yet. Their relationship was too new, too unconventional….

Severus walked in at that moment; he grabbed the counter to keep from collapsing from shock, "What in the world? Arry, just what do you think you're doing? Remus, what have we done to our kids? I knew us living together was a terrible idea."

Remus set the tray of empty dishes on the table and turned to wrap Severus in his arms, "Sevy, it's okay."

Severus turned to face him, his fists pounding against Remus' chest, "No it's not! Can't you see what we've done? Our relationship has done exactly what I feared. It made them incapable of relating to women, as they should. We turned our kids gay…"

Adrian snorted, "Oh I seriously doubt that. I started checking out Ollie at nine, which was before I moved in with you."

Remus played with Severus' soft hair, "See Sevy? Besides, we had mothers and it didn't keep us from falling in love. Can't you be happy for them that they found what we found? Someone who loves us through the trials of life?"

"But," Severus protested.

Remus held Severus' face in his hands, "You mean so much to me and to our kids, blood or not. I'm going to prove it to you, I want to do something I've been wanting to for as long as I can remember," Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He knelt in front of Severus, placed it in his hand and closed his fingers around it, "I know I should have asked you before but you always seemed worried about the impact it would have on the kids. They are all practically grown and they know how to handle themselves. I know they think this is way overdue. Sevy sweetheart, will you please marry me? I've loved you since the day I first saw you smile, your laugh made me want to wrap you in my arms the moment I first heard it. Your first tentative kisses made me want to propose on the spot and now I'm asking you to marry me. I want you to be my official partner in everything, I know you might still be worried but we did a fine job with our boys. They show off our best traits, your smile, your intelligence, my athleticism and our humor."

Ollie chuckled, "Don't forget your passion for life and love."

Adrian clasped a hand of his mouth; he wanted to listen. He half-wanted Ollie to propose to him this way right now.

Arry grinned; did this make Severus his real 'mom' now?

Dray was still worried about what Severus was going to say to him later, but he hoped that one day he would have the courage to propose like that to Arry.

Severus swallowed, "You might have done something about the timing though…"

Remus looked at him nervously, "Is that a yes?"

Severus grinned, his eyes shining with love and tears, "Of course it is! Honestly, Do you think I could resist you? I haven't able to do that since I was…oh hell," with that he tackled Remus to the floor.

Their kids all stared in shock; Severus had never been so forward, at least not in front of them.

Remus would have groaned in pain but Severus' tongue against his, as he was kissed wildly and Severus pressed his body against his. He was getting excited and hard.

Severus whispered, "Let's go celebrate for real this time, I went over to the house yesterday."

Remus could barely think straight, "You…you did?"

Severus nodded, "candles…silk sheets…scented bath oils…flavoured lube…"

Remus grinned, "All that? For just little old me?"

Severus smirked, "Remy, I can attest to the fact that you are not little."

Arry fell off the chair laughing, 'mom' was naughtier then he thought.

Dray turned bright red, so that's where Arry gets it.

Ollie and Adrian snickered uncontrollably; maybe they weren't quite so bad…at least they knew where they got it from.

Severus ignored them, he was off on Cloud Nine and in his own world with Remus; he pulled him to his feet and pulled Remus in the direction of his own house laughing.

Remus was in a romantic mood as he swept Severus off his feet and carried him in over the threshold.

Severus managed to lock the door behind them; the house was clean for not being lived in since Dray came into their lives and hearts. He did still have a housekeeper.

Remus carried Severus up the stairs to his old room, his eyes widened in surprise, "Sevy, you weren't kidding you went into all this trouble for me." the candles, they weren't lit but they were there and the sheets really were silk.

Severus shook his head, "No, it's our anniversary, I did it for us."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I understand, thank you."

Severus frowned, "But you just had to top me, you had to go and propose."

Remus grinned he knew Severus was only teasing, "Yeah, but you accepted, Sevy."

Severus kissed him, "I know now, I want a bath."

Remus smirked, "A bath huh? Here and I thought you wanted hot loving."

Severus flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, "I do, but can't we have a bath too?"

Remus whispered against his lips as he carried him into the bathroom, "Of course, Sevy if that's what you want."

Severus nodded, "More then anything, you and me in a tub it happens so rarely that I want it."

Remus chuckled as he turned on the taps, "You and your water sex."

Severus pouted, "I said nothing about sex."

Remus grinned, "You know I can't resist you anymore then you can resist me."

Severus laughed, "We'll have to see. Now I want my bath…"

Remus got that wicked look that Ollie inherited.

Severus snapped, "Don't you dare!."

Remus said nothing as he dropped a fully clothed Severus in the warm tub.

Severus sputtered angrily, "I didn't say I wanted in fully clothed," He grabbed Remus by the shirt and pulled him in.

Remus was never so turned on in his life, a dripping wet Sevy was hot. He wanted more of that.

Severus was pulled into his lover's, no, fiancé's lap and kissed ravenously, Remus' tongue was everywhere.

Remus could still taste Severus beneath the syrup that still remained in Severus' mouth, "Mmmm…you taste sweet."

Severus snorted, "You're just horny."

Remus grinned, "Maybe but if I am it's your fault for being so irresistible."

Severus reached between them to run his hand over Remus through his pants.

Remus groaned, "Sevy…"

Severus smirked, "It's my turn to lead."

Remus' eyes widened, "You're not serious…"

Severus nodded, "I'm a lawyer of course I'm serious." Well, when he wanted to be.

Remus had always wondered what it felt like to have the person you love most in the world inside you…he nodded, "I've been waiting to hear you say that for years, even if it was just once."

Severus unbuttoned Remus' kakis slowly; he was going to savor this.

Remus felt his pants slip off him.

Severus was delighted that Remus had made it easy for him, no underwear. He kicked out of his own quickly.

Remus moaned into Severus' kiss as he felt Severus' fingers caress his own entrance. It was erotic, a sensation he had never felt before and he loved it. All these years as lovers, it was strange that Severus never asked before.

Severus ran a single finger over Remus' entrance; he'd never had the courage to do this before. He swallowed nervously before sliding a slick finger slowly inside.

Remus' eyes rolled back into his head, "Oh god? Oh god! Sevy…don't stop. Is this what it feels like when I'm inside you?"

Severus smiled, "I don't know, you're you. I just want to make love to you for once. Are you ready for more/"

Remus nodded, words were beyond him.

Severus finished prepping him, then whispered seductively in his ear, "Think you're ready for me now?"

Remus whimpered out, "Please Sevy…"

Severus pulled Remus onto his lap and lowered Remus onto his straining member.

Remus felt Severus enter him for the first time, it was a feeling beyond anything he could describe, this angel was going to be his partner forever. He couldn't imagine what the future held. Then he felt Severus' hand wrap around him and all thoughts flew from his brain. He thought his mind would explode with the sensation, how did Severus stand this?

Severus pulled hard on Remus' erection, he notice the water change a little he knew Remus was close he rolled his hips against his lover's ass.

Remus felt himself explode, for once not inside Severus' tight hole but outside of it, in his hand.

Severus heard Remus' voice rise in ecstasy, crying out his name, he slammed into Remus hard once more before screaming Remus' name.

Remus leaned with his head on Severus' shoulder, he whispered, "Can we just rest for a moment I don't think I can move very much right now."

Severus stood carefully, holding him tight as he pulled them both from the tub. He leaned Remus against the counter and went in search of towels.

Remus was still trying to breathe, as Severus approached with a big fluffy towel and wrapped him in it.

Severus led Remus to the bed slowly.

Remus crawled in between the silk sheets and waited for Severus to join him.

Severus wrapped an arm around Remus, "Did you like it?"

Remus smiled, "Did I like it? Of course I loved it, we had to that again soon…"

Severus laughed, "Later, what you need is rest," as he scooted closer.

They drifted off, their bodies entwined together.

XoooooX

Adrian saw a naughty smile appear on Arry's face, he was about to protest when Ollie slipped a hand into his pocket and began feeling him through the pocket. A moan escaped his mouth.

Arry smirked, "Big brother, you really are as bad as me."

Ollie grinned, "Perhaps but for future reference no matter who lives with you here, no more then kissing outside the bedroom. No one wants to see you or Dray giving each other handjobs…anymore then we want to see Dad and Severus having sex."

Dray flushed crimson._  
><em>

Adrian gasped, Ollie's hand hadn't stopped moving…he nodded in agreement before Ollie led him back to their room.

They had barely closed the door, Ollie's hand was in the middle of removing Adrian's pants when they heard a noise from next door. One that they hadn't heard before…they raced to the window throwing it up to listen.

It wasn't all that loud but they could still make it out, "Oh god! Oh god! Sevy! Don't stop. Is this what it feels like when I'm inside you?"

Ollie snickered.

Adrian burst out laughing, "They flipped? Wow! First time too. Amazing what finally saying the words you've always wanted to say can do." he hoped it would spark a response from Ollie._  
><em>

Ollie ignored him, he knew what Adrian thought he wanted to hear but he couldn't say them. He wished he could but everyday since Dray had confessed his love to Arry he was more convinced that he never could. He loved Adrian, he knew he did but he was beginning to believe that wouldn't be enough to make Adrian happy. Adrian needed someone who loved him for him, not for the reasons he loved him. The truth behind his feelings he had realized wasn't fair to Adrian; he had loved Adrian because Adrian had needed him not because he needed Adrian. He wanted to make sure that Adrian would know that even if they broke up, he would always love him.

Adrian felt Ollie hug him from behind, his boyfriend's lips on his neck; he leaned back in Ollie's arms as he let his own pants fall from his lean body.

Ollie hated himself, Adrian deserved so much better, he knew he should just tell Adrian the truth but not right away he wanted to make love to him one last time.

Adrian moaned as Ollie's hand slid up his chest, "Ols…"

Ollie pulled the shirt over Adrian's head.

Adrian reached back to grab Ollie.

Ollie gasped, "Adrian, what are you doing?"

Adrian turned around; rubbing his naked body against Ollie's clothed one, "Why am I the only one with no clothes on?"

Ollie swallowed, "I thought you'd like a shot at taking my clothes off this time."

Adrian grinned, "Oh really you want me to strip you off? That could be arranged."

Ollie closed his eyes as he let Adrian have his way, he felt the buttons on his shirt undone one at a time.

Adrian slide the shirt off Ollie's shoulders as he barely stood on his toes; he kissed him deeply as he released Ollie's hard length from his pants. He shoved them off as he reached for Ollie; one hand on Ollie's back and the other fisted his lover's cock.

Ollie wanted to cry, Adrian was being so loving; which was out of character for his friend. He knew what he had to tell Adrian soon was going to hurt him, in a way he did love Adrian just not the way he deserved.

Adrian led him to the bed kissing him, his hand still moving on his lover.

Ollie could feel himself getting harder beneath Adrian's touch, he wanted to stay like this forever and never have to destroy this but in his heart, he knew he could never live with the guilt. He allowed Adrian to pull him onto the bed; he rolled over pulling Adrian on top of him as he kissed him as if the very world would end.

Adrian had never known Ollie to be this needy it was strange; it scared him. he loved Ollie but this wasn't his Ols, this wasn't the one he'd come to love. He looked down and finally noticed the sadness in Ollie's eyes, "Ols, what's wrong…"

At the worried tone in Adrian's voice, Ollie lost it, "I'm sorry, Ri. I'm sorry." he felt hot tears stream down his face.

Adrian couldn't remember the last time his lover cried like this, "Ols, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"_  
><em>

Ollie shook his head, "It's not you. It's me. It's my fault."

Adrian pulled the larger man into his arms, "Ols, it's okay you can tell me," it felt strange to be the comforting one, usually this was Ollie's job.

Ollie only cried harder, "I'm sorry. I never meant to do this. I never wanted to believe this. That I could never be the one."

A cold dread clutched Adrian's heart, "What are you talking about?"

Ollie pressed his wet face against Adrian's chest, "I never wanted to hurt you, I only wanted to make you happy…"

Adrian gently lifted his chin to look him in the eye, "And you have, so what's the matter? Are you stuck on what to buy me for my birthday? You know whatever you get is fine, I'll love it."

Ollie pulled away to curl up alone, whispering, "You don't understand." all of his desire quickly fading away.

Adrian sat there stunned; Ollie had never pulled away from him like that…he knelt beside him stroking his hair, "Ols, Ollie? Please tell me what's wrong it hurts me too see you like this. Ols, please…"

Ollie turned to face him, "I can't give you what you want."

Adrian stared at him, "What is it you think I want?"

Ollie violently attempted to brush away his tears, "You want me to ask you to marry me and promise you forever. I can't…not because I don't want but because it wouldn't be fair. I can't love you the way you deserve. You're my best friend, my first love and the first person I shared my soul with but there's something missing. I don't know what it is but I know that there is someone out there who needs you. Someone can love you body and soul. That someone isn't me and can never be me no matter how much you want it to be."

Adrian was angry, "Was it all a lie? Has everything you said been a lie? If you don't love me why am I still here? What am I doing here?"

Ollie tried to caress his face, "Never, I love you. I always have just not in the way you deserve."

Adrian brushed him off, "Liar."

Ollie shook his head, "Never, I never lied to you, Ri."

Adrian slapped him, "Don't ever call me that again."

Ollie reached to touch his stinging cheek; Adrian had never hit him before. He must have hurt him more then he had imagined. Adrian got into fights as a student but he tried never to hit someone he loved in anger, because he was always terrified of becoming like his father. Only Adrian wasn't his father's son, he was better; he was Severus' son all but in name. "I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to make love to you once more, so you wouldn't doubt that I care for you a lot. I love you just no where never what you deserve."

Adrian glared, "Deserve? What I deserve? I'm the bastard son of alcoholics and abusers, I'm still a poor student and no amount of lies can change the facts. What does a person like me deserve besides pain and loneliness?"_  
><em>

Ollie stared; Adrian hadn't broken down like this in years. What had he done? Adrian was now the same boy who had moved in with him and had shared his bed for years, in every sense of the word. He had destroyed his friend in his attempt to protect him. Now it seemed as if Adrian hated him. He sat with his knees to his chest whimpering, "I'm sorry…so sorry…I hope someday you can forgive me. After finally seeing how happy Dad and Severus are, as well are Arry and Dray I realized that my love for you wasn't the same as theirs for each other."

Adrian interrupted furious, "But we were us, what did that have to do with them?"

Ollie shook his head, "Everything…Dad has loved Severus through everything and now they are finally getting married. Dray does everything he can to protect the one he loves and keep him happy. We were different, what I felt for you was different then the way Dad and Dray mentioned when they talked about Severus and Arry._"  
><em>

Adrian snorted, "Forgive? You want me to forgive you for leading me on? For stealing my heart and things like? Fat chance! Now left me alone, I'm leaving."

Ollie stared at him, his face stained with tears, "Where will you go?"

Adrian threw open the bedroom door, he turned to sneer, "Like it should matter to you, but for now, anywhere but here."

Ollie curled up and cried himself to sleep.

XoooooX

Arry grinned wickedly as he watched Adrian leave with Ollie's hand still in his pocket.

Dray gulped nervously, he'd never imagined that Arry would so overly affectionate, a handjob the kitchen in front of Ollie and Adrian. It had been terrifying and incredibly stimulating at the same time.

Arry waited for Dray to finish eating before crawling into his boyfriend's lap again, he laid his head on Dray's shoulder as he played with the hem of Dray's yellow t-shirt,

"Dray, can we go back to bed now?"

Dray knew he hadn't a chance when Arry used that tone, "You're not talking about sleep are you?"

Arry winked, "What do you think?" as he reached between them to palm Dray again.

Dray grabbed his chair, "Oh god Arry, don't you think you've done enough?"

Arry snickered, "You're not hard yet."

Dray didn't appreciate that comment, "Ollie's right, can we save that for the bedroom, please? It's too nerve-racking; I thought Adrian or Uncle Severus was going to kill me."

Arry shrugged, "They wouldn't have touched you because it would have made me upset. Besides all that matter's is you, right now I want you to make love to me," he nestled against Dray's chest as he pulled him down for a kiss.

Dray felt Arry's velvet tongue on his lips begging for admittance; so he let him in.

Dray moaned as Arry's tongue caresses his own.

"Yes, Dray," Arry whispered hotly, "I want you."

Dray shoved his dishes back on the table and set Arry on it for a moment."

Arry leapt onto Dray as he stood up.

Dray carried the smaller boy upstairs to their room lip-locked, they kissed so passionately that they barely paused to breathe.

Arry fell backwards on the bed as Dray attacked his throat with needy, biting kisses.

Dray felt Arry moan beneath his lips, "Oh god, baby, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Arry cried out as Dray attacked his sensitive nipples alternating between his teeth and nails, "Dray, oh shit, Dray, how did you get so good at this?"

Dray smirked, "I guess I have a sixth sense about what you want, like this."

Arry closed his eyes as he felt Dray's hand slip beneath his shorts to stroke him, he whimpered with pleasure.

Dray licked Arry's lips to gain access to his lover's mouth.

Arry moaned as Dray's mouth as his lover's hand continued to caress him, "Dray…"

Seeing Arry begging for more was quite the turn-on, he was starting to get hard fast, "Do you want me to prep you now? I know we've only done it once."

Arry nodded, "Yes, please," he breathed as Dray finally removed his shorts.

Dray searched in vain for the lube, "Arry we have a problem."

Arry knew instinctively what it was; he reached for the hand that Dray had placed on his thigh.

Dray closed his eyes and Arry took his fingers in his mouth, when did he learn to do this?

Arry spread his legs as wide as they could go, he gave careful attention to Dray's fingers. He lathered the digits with as much moisture as he could, he pulled them out slowly to keep them as slick as possible.

Harry closed his eyes, relaxing as he was prepped.

Dray bit his lip, as he pulled Arry back into his lap and he gently entered him.

Arry felt Dray's lips brush his skin.

Dray whispered, "You're beautiful, Arry, so beautiful."

Arry grinned Dray always made him feel special, a throaty sigh escaped his lips, "Dray, I love you…"

Dray pulled Arry closer, wrapping his arms around him, their joined bodies moving together.

Arry leaned back against Dray's well-defined chest, moaning as Dray's lips brushed his ear.

Dray shifted Arry in his arms as his lips sought Arry's.

Arry moaned as Dray's tongue caressed his, he was getting uncomfortable, he was so hard.

Dray smirked as Arry whimpered when both of their hands began to tug on the younger one's hardened length.

Arry cried out, his moans muffled by Dray's mouth as he came.

Dray watched as his lover came in slightly uneven spurts that ran over their thighs, Arry's stomach and the bed. The sight of a sweaty Arry that reeked of sex sent him spiraling out of control.

Arry felt a warm sensation as Dray exploded within his smaller body.

Dray pressed his forehead to Arry's neck as his nerves raged out of control. He was buried as deep as he could go as he coated the inside of Arry's narrow channel.

Arry moaned as Dray whispered his name against his skin; the briefest touch of Dray's lips drove him mad.

Dray lay down, leaving himself still buried up to the hilt holding Arry close.

This was Arry's favorite part of sex, when Dray was still inside him as he was held gently. He loved it when Dray went in hard and fast but he wanted to be held gently when they were finished; somehow Dray knew this.

Dray caressed Arry lightly as he fell asleep in his arms. He buried his face in Arry's hair and dozed off for a bit.

XoooooX

Adrian ran down the stairs, he felt angry, betrayed, and sad all at once. He'd know something was up with Ollie but he felt when his lover was ready, he'd share. He just never expected this…the one thing in this life he thought he could count on was Ollie and his love for him, the love that had seen him through everything. He didn't know what he was going to do without its support. Adrian ran out the door, he didn't know where he was going until he was there…

He stood beneath their treefort; before he climbed up its ladder and lay down on the deck. The warmth of the summer sun embraced him with sleep and he dreamed.

_Adrian looked around, it looked like the day he was moving into Ollie's place. Ollie had made his parents buy a bunk bed that they would rarely use because he had always found a way to fall asleep on Ollie's bed. Ollie had cleared half his closet and dresser for him. Ollie had moved his art around to make room for his growing model car collection. He remembered Ollie bouncing around helping him put stuff away when he was hugging the hell out of him._

_**Adrian looked around the scene had changed…**_

_It was their school's New Years dance during their fourth year at their private school Hogwarts. He heard himself confess again._

_"Ollie, you know you mean so much more then a best friend or even a brother to me. I love you, I known it for a while; I just never had the courage to say so before."_

_He watched Ollie more closely this time watching his reaction._

_Ollie had stared at him, thinking for a while before smiling, "I feel the same way."_

_Adrian missed this Ollie, he did exactly what he had done then; he leapt on Ollie in front of their classmates and kissed him. Ollie had been hesitant but had eventually kissed him back._

_He saw their fumbling attempts at sex three days later, after Ollie had come out of the shower. He had looked so hot standing there in nothing but a towel. He missed him…_

**_Time flashed forward again…_**

_Adrian was being hugged again by Ollie, he remembered today was the day of the championship game. They had led their team to victory, or rather, Ollie had being team captain had; Adrian never really felt like a member of the team, since he was only the manager. Until Ollie had arranged after graduation to assemble the team and they had presented a ceremony that commemorated all his hard work in keeping the team alive. Ollie had kissed him again to thank him for doing such a great job. He had wanted to spend time with Ollie; only he was never very good at sports. He was a far better manager then he had been a player._

**_The day they were accepted to University..._**

_Ollie had held his hand as they had gone to their number one choice University to see if they got in. Their numbers had been right on top of each other. Ollie had seemed so happy that day when he kiss him, but he could see sadness in his lover's eyes he had never noticed before._

**_He saw a few days ago…_**

_When Arry came back wheezing hard after convincing Dray to play soccer with him; the sadness had only been greater, even when Ollie said he loved him when they had made love. He had woken up to an empty bed; he had often woken up to an empty bed recently after they had made love. In fact today would have been the first time since that day._

**_This morning…_**

_He watched himself rail at Ollie and saw the pain his own careless words had caused. The sadness he had noticed in Ollie's eyes wasn't new; it was only something he had refused to see. He had to wake upl he had to apologize. He had promised never to blow up at the person he loved and he had actually hit Ollie with anger._

Adrian forced himself awake; he ran all the way home and back to their room. He sat next to Ollie on their bed as he rubbed Ollie's back.

Ollie felt a familiar hand on his back; he tried to believe that he imagining it, until he heard the owner of the hand begin to speak.

Adrian whispered, "I'm sorry…I realize how hard it was to be honest with me and I'm sorry I blew up.

Ollie rolled over to look at him.

Adrian's heart broke as he saw a perfect hand mark on Ollie's cheek; he reached over…

Ollie saw the hand move and he winced, putting his hands up to block any blows. He watched the hand fall into Adrian's lap.

Adrian was angry with himself, he had crossed the line and Ollie was afraid of him. He moved away and sat with his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry, you know I swore never to do something like that, especially after the hell my father put me through."

Ollie could see that Adrian's thoughtless act was hurting his friend as much as it was hurting him. He reached for Adrian's hand; he placed it on his cheek, as he said quietly, "I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to do this, that you hate violence in relationships and I'm going to forgive you for hitting me.

Adrian felt hot tears fall down his face, "I'm sorry, Ols. I'll never do that again, I promise. I can't be a social worker, if I abuse others."

Ollie hugged him, "I believe in you, you'll always be my best friend, my first lover and that's a special place in my heart. I can't be more then what I am, I can't be the person you need no matter how much I want to. I'll always love you, you know that don't you?"

Adrian nodded as Ollie held him, "I know…if we're not sleeping together do I have to find a new place to live?"

Ollie shook his head, "Not unless you want to, I'm not going to kick you out of my bed. I didn't do that before we were going out, and I'm not going to do things like that just yet. Although since this is my bed, I'd appreciate it if someday when you find someone who loves you the way you deserve that you don't use my bed."

Adrian yawned, "Okay…"

Adrian fell asleep in Ollie's arms and Ollie laid them both down on the bed and fell asleep soon, thinking, I'm glad he understands, now I don't have to feel so bad for hurting him. I never wanted to be responsible for causing him more pain.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did try not to be too explict. Did I fail? Sorry its so short... I had to end it, I can't go any farther on a relationship with Arry until I know what's going on in Arry's head. The bastard is always asleep...<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Remus decided to actually go into work today; Severus and the boys were finally after thirteen years of Severus living with him packing his house. Severus decided to put his house on the market considering they were getting married and owning two houses was foolish. Since Remus ran his father's real estate company he was filling out the paperwork.

Neville Longbottom dragged his little foster brother Percival into the office with him, "Percy, come on. This was your idea so stop dawdling".

Remus looked up at the noise; it was too early for his employees to be back since they'd just left for lunch. He walked out into the main office to see two unfamiliar young men who appeared to be the same age as his kids. In a welcoming voice he said, "Hi, welcome to Koyama real estate. I'm Remus Lupin, the owner, how can I help you folks."

Neville tried to manage a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my foster brother Percival. My friends call me Nev, he doesn't talk much, not anymore," he whispered before continuing, "But you can call him Percy."

Percy glanced up for a second and then stared at the floor like an old dog who'd been kicked too many times.

Remus glanced at the younger brother worried, before turning to the older one, "Why don't we step into my office and see what I can do for you. Finding homes not just houses are our specialty.'

Neville grinned, "That's a lofty promise."

Remus nodded as he gestured for them to follow him, "Well we've been doing this for thirty years so we have a good reputation."

Neville gently led Percy towards the other room.

Percy ran off to sit alone at the seat by the window while his brother talked.

Remus whispered, "What's wrong? The poor guy seems so skittish."

Neville frowned, "That's the reason I'm here, you see my brother was kidnapped during the course of a carjacking gone horribly wrong. He watched my parents murdered, the trial is months away but he can't live there anymore. He used to be the funniest, most out-going guy you've ever seen. Since the day, I saw him in the hospital after the police rescued him; he hasn't been the same. He begged me to take him away from there; he has flashbacks and nightmares all the time. I don't care about the price; I just need a new place for him to call home."

Remus wanted to cry; this was the worst thing happen to a teen. He remembered how Severus' parents' death had affected him; he almost understood the pain Neville was dealing with. Severus would be able to relate to the boy in a way and Adrian's studies in counseling might be helpful. He saw a picture of Severus' house out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the brothers; they were just the kind of people Severus would want to sell his home to. He grabbed his half-finished papers on it, "I may have just the house for you, it just went on the market this morning. The owner is getting married and has decided to sell."

Neville took the papers, the house was gorgeous, it was two stories, with fireplaces, a pool and a large yard. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Why would anyone sell this? It's beautiful."

Remus grinned, "I guess, he found something he loved more. Besides he hasn't lived there for thirteen years."

Neville was confused, "When can I see it? I want to get Percy moved out of our old house as soon as possible."

Remus pulled out his cell phone, "Give me a second," he dialed Severus' number, "Sevy, you know I'm at the office right? I thought you did, I have a possible buyer sitting in my office right now. Would you mind desperately if I brought him over? I think you'll like them." He nodded, "Perfect, I see you in a few minute," he hung up, "Its fine, it will be a little messy because he's trying to decide what he still wants out of the furnishings."

Neville was speechless, he never bought a house before but this seemed too easy, "Are you sure? I mean that was fast."

Remus laughed, "I know Sevy very well, I think he'll like you two as much as I do. I was wondering how old Percy is…"

Neville frowned, "Nearly eighteen, why…"

Remus nodded, "I thought so, Sevy lost his parents around 17 rather violently too. He ended up and my house after that, too many memories. He didn't move back there until after my marriage. Now I think he's planning on staying forever," he laughed at himself, "So do you want to follow me? I don't think your brother would appreciate me riding in your car."

Neville agreed, "I guess I'm following you."

Remus grabbed his keys and briefcase, "Lets go, I'll lock up. Just follow the green Santa Fe when I pull out, I own the only one in town so it shouldn't be to hard."

Neville went to go get Percy so they could leave, "Percy lets go, I think I found a place for us."

XoooooX

Severus was little nervous about this, but if Remus liked them he sure he would, in time. When he saw the younger boy climb out of the pink sports car, he knew why Remus brought him here. He recognized the boy's expression, he had seen it on his own face as a teen; it was pain.

Adrian was on edge when he saw the teen; his instincts as a counselor were on alert. When he saw the way the other man treated him, he changed his mind. He knew the older one wasn't responsible.

Remus introduced the pair to his family, "Neville, this is my oldest son Oliver and his best friend Adrian. The cute one is my son Harry."

Arry interrupted, "My name is Arry, right, Dray?"

Dray nodded, "Whatever you say."

Remus grinned, "That one would be my son's boyfriend Draco but we call him Dray as you can see," he through an arm around Severus' waist, "This is my fiancé Sevy who owns the house, he's Dray's guardian, since his parents died in an accident years ago."

Percy collapsed at his words wailing, "It wasn't an accident! It was my fault."

Remus could have smacked himself for his stupidity, he knew better.

Neville held Percy as he trembled; he knew his brother was dealing with flashbacks when the boy broke out in cold sweat.

Severus tried to remember what he had needed when his parents died, comfort was all he could remember…

Adrian recognized the signs of PTSD, as a psychology student who planned on treating and protecting traumatized children and teens he took action, "Dray, you and Arry go make me some tea, I want chamomile. Severus, can you go make up a bed in one of your spare rooms/" he turned to Ollie, "I need your help, just think of this kid as me 13 years ago I need you to carry him inside. Neville was it? follow us."

Neville was dumbfounded, he hadn't these people more then five minutes and they were helping him more then his community had.

Severus dragged Remus inside as he tore up to his parent's room; he hadn't been inside it in forever.

Remus stripped the bed as Severus went in search of fresh sheets.

Together they made the bed, just in time for Ollie to carry the shaking boy inside, followed by Adrian and Neville.

Ollie felt a warm compassion for the boy; he laid him gently on the bed covering him with the blanket.

Neville crawled on the bed to hold Percy again, whispered, "It's okay Percy, brother's here."

Ollie started at the name, "Percy," he whispered.

Remus nodded, "That's what his brother calls him, Neville said he used to be the funniest guy you ever met."

Dray ran in with Arry not far behind.

Ollie took the cup from him and approached the bed again.

Severus was furious; Arry was beginning to wheeze again.

Dray ignored him, he handed Arry his inhaler as he led him out in the hall.

Ollie knelt in front of the bed, he whispered, "Percy, can you drink this for me?"

Percy looked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice, he said so softly one could barely hear him, "What is it?"

Ollie whispered, "Tea, it will help you feel a little better. It can't take the pain away but it will help anyway."

Percy stared at him, he saw nothing but concern in the other's expression, so he sat up and took it.

Ollie watched as he drank the warm liquid, he was thrilled the boy hadn't ignored him.

Adrian felt almost jealous; he missed the kind of attention Ollie was giving the new boy. He knew this was the caring person that Ollie was, but he couldn't help it.

Neville was amazed that Percy took to the older man so quickly; Percy might have refused it if he had offered it to him. There was something about these people that put him at ease, he was grateful for the support; he didn't feel alone anymore.

Severus went over to Neville, "Neville, was it? We'll talk about the house later, just focus on your brother. I know how much he needs you, I remember needing someone desperately."

Neville nodded, "Thanks."

Severus smiled, "No problem, " as he led Remus downstairs to check on Arry.

XoooooX

Severus came up a few hours later to call them over for dinner.

Three heads stirred at his approach.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, "Remus and I made hamburgers, are you guys hungry?"

Adrian saw the look on Neville's face at the mention of food, he untangled Neville from Percy's still sleeping form, "Come on, you look like you didn't even eat lunch. You need a break, even if it's just for a moment. Ollie will stay with him, he took care of me when I was in pain, he can watch over your brother."

Neville glanced from one face to another, he looked down at Percy on the bed, "As long as it isn't too long, I am hungry."

Adrian led Neville to the door as he followed Severus out of the room.

Neville turned back to Ollie as the slightly shorter guy walked over to the bed, "If he starts shaking hold him. If that doesn't work singing sometimes does the trick. If he starts to scream wake him up quick, he may fight you but it's better then letting him relive whatever happened."

Ollie nodded, "I understand."

Percy felt his brother leave and the moment the front door closed behind them he started to scream, as the dream became a nightmare.

Ollie heard him scream, "Dad! No!" he held the boy gently, "Percy, they're not real anymore. They can't hurt you anymore, I promise. Please wake up, Percy. You don't need to see them anymore."

Percy heard that gentle voice, after a few moments he mumbled sleepily, "Who's there?

Ollie was hurt that the boy didn't remember him, "I'm Ollie, don't worry I won't hurt you. promise."

Percy opened his eyes slowly, afraid, but when he saw that gentle face he felt at ease, safe and that scared him. He whispered, "Ollie, you're the one with the tea."

Ollie grinned, "You do remember me."

Percy cracked his first smile in what felt like years, "With a face like that how could I forget? Were you here the whole time?"

Ollie nodded, "You were alone, you shook so bad I thought you would fall apart and then you started screaming. I haven't heard anything so heartbreaking since Adrian woke up in a cold sweat thinking he was still living with his parents. "

Percy blushed, "Did I frighten you?"

Ollie shook his head, "I wanted to take it away to make you forget even if it was just for awhile. Adrian says that you need to overcome the pain with love. But before you can do that you have to tell someone besides yourself what's wrong, why you are terrified, only then can you start to heal. You don't have to tell me, you can tell a counselor…"

Percy curled up into a ball, "No. I can't tell someone like that!"

Ollie slowly wrapped the shaking boy in his arms, "Okay, no counselor then. Can you talk to Neville then?"

Percy shivered violently, whispering, "He'll hate me."

Ollie disagreed, "I'm a big brother, I could never hate Arry. I might get mad at him but I can't hate him, he needs me more then he knows. I can't hate Dray either, he grew up with us almost like a brother but he's Arry's boyfriend now. They're happy and that's all matters to me to any big brother that their little brother is happy."

Percy leaned into that embrace not knowing quite why, "But I'm not happy…"

Ollie said quietly, "Happiness is a choice, you have to want it. You have believe that no matter what happened in your past that you deserve it."

Percy whispered, "I can't be knowing that I got my parents' killed."

Ollie was dumbfounded, "Unless you pulled the trigger and shot them yourself or ran them over with a car on purpose, it's not your fault."

Percy protested, breaking into fresh tears, "But it is…"

Ollie petting the smaller boy, "If you don't explain, I will never understand."

Percy whispered, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your best friend."

Ollie swallowed, wondering, would hypothetically count? He nodded, "I promise."

Percy pulled away.

Ollie let him go reluctantly, his hand reached for the other boy's; they fit perfectly together.

Percy barely notices this; he just knows somehow that this is the person he has to tell everything to, no matter how painful it is.

Ollie looked at the clock, he realized how close dinner was to being done he placed a finger on Percy's lips, "Wait just a moment," he called Severus' cell, he decided to tease him, "Hey mom. I was wondering could you keep Adrian and Neville there until I call you please? It's important. Thanks, love you." he hung up before he could hear Severus' protests at being called mom again. He looked at Percy with a gentle expression, "I didn't think you wanted your brother to walk in on your story."

Percy shook his head violently, he hugged the man impulsively, "Thank you…"

Ollie nodded.

Percy swallowed, and began to relate his dream.

_They were at the grocery store again…._

_Percy watched as an image of his former self bounced around aimlessly, "Dad, I want a Nintendo DS lite, everyone has one."_

_Dad laughed, "Everyone…"_

_Percy frowned, "Well, all my friends do."_

_Mom chuckled as she pushed the grocery cart, "Oh really? Penny's mom said she hadn't bought hte one yet."_

_Percy turned to face them, walking backwards to reply when a knife appeared at his throat. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a gun pressed into his mother's back._

_A soft-spoken man whose voice rumbled with quiet authority spoke, "Mr. Longbottom, we need to talk."_

_Both Percy and his father tried to respond, but when Percy opened his mouth to speak the man walked forward and slugged him. The last thing he heard before he past out was his mother's scream._

_When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and gagged; his father was in front of him. _

_He watched his father shake his head, "Not until you let them go, they have nothing to do with this."_

_His mother screamed again, he turned painfully towards her to see an ex-employee of his father's grab her. She was bloody, bruised and her clothes were torn to shreds._

_They locked eyes for a moment before she turned away her eyes filled with shame._

_The man yelled, "Look at me bitch," he punched her, blood and teeth flying everywhere._

_Percy watched himself try to scream through the gag._

_The leader turned towards him as if he finally realized he was there, he gestured at a scantily clad woman._

_He could still feel her cold touch, there was no light in her eye;, they looked dead. She whispered, "Don't fight me, if only for your own sake, it will be worse if you do."_

_He glared at her._

_The woman touched him in ways he had barely touched himself, his body responded making him angry. He didn't like being touched without his permission. This felt wrong, he didn't fully understand why but this felt wrong. He didn't want this; he struggled wildly, knocking the chair over._

_The leader turned towards him once more before smirking at his father, "Hiro, you didn't tell me your youngest was a girl,"_

_His father's eyes went wide at that, "No…" he whispered._

_The leader ignored him, "Boys, it looks like we have a new plaything. Waste her."_

_His father shouted, "No!"_

_Percy watched in horror as the man finished raping his mother once more before pulling a gun on her and shooting her. The man laughed as her blood splashed all over him._

_Percy was twice in shock from remembering this horrifying scene for thousandth time as the life faded from her eyes._

_Her killer approached him, Percy cowered in fear._

_The men called him pussy, woman, baby, fag, every derogatory name he'd ever heard they called him it._

_Percy frozen terror as the hand that killed his mother smeared his face with her blood, the gun was set on the floor beside his head, the man pulled a knife from somewhere._

_He could still feel the man's hot, sour breath on his face as he shook with terror. The knife sliced away his shirt and gag, the other men cheered. Percy tried to scream but the man's ice-cold blade stopped him when it pressed against his skin._

_"Not another sound, you don't say anything unless I tell you to, my sweet little bitch."_

_Percy watched as his naïve self nodded, he almost wished he had. Perhaps he wouldn't have these nightmares; maybe he'd be dead. He was freed from his bindings and thrown face first into the concrete floor. He put his hands out to catch himself, he landed heavily on the right one, he walked his face contort with pain as it broke._

_The cruel man slashed at his belt and tore his pants off of his quickly bruising body._

_Percy was no longer watching, he was the boy with the broken arm laying flat against the cold concrete naked. It was as if he was trapped in a time loop destined to replay this exact time over and over._

_The man grabbed his ass painfully._

_Percy felt something tear inside him, his entire body now screaming with pain, as a disgusting moan came from the man. _

_He heard him laugh, "Boys, we've got ourselves a virgin, this bitch is tight."_

_Percy barely felt the man move inside him through the haze of sharp pain, hot tears poured down his bruised cheek. He felt like he was being torn apart until the man hit someplace deep inside that nearly blotted out the pain. A moan escaped his lips unbidden,and embarrassing him._

_Their leader chuckled, "The little bitch likes it? What kind of kid are you raising?He's getting raped and enjoying it? What kind of father are you? Your kid's being raped just like your wife and all you can do is stay quiet? All it takes is some information and you can take him home before I decide to throw him to the wolves."_

_Percy felt a war raging inside himself, he tried to focus on the pain maybe it would make him pass out. The pain, he thought, it hurts so bad, I swear. But why does it almost feel good at times? He felt his back arching up off the floor and something warmer then the floor slide between his legs. He knew without looking, the woman was back._

_She gently reached between his legs, he felt himself stiffen in her hand against his will, he whimpered._

_The man smacked him, "Not a sound, little bitch."_

_Percy felt his tears slide off his chin as the woman's hand was replaced by something warm and wet. He opened his eyes a little, he wished he hadn't, the woman's mouth was sucking on his quickly hardening member. He didn't want this…any of this, his first experience with sex and it was a brutal rape._

_The leader was bored, he called out, "That's enough, we'll come back later. If I don't get what I want, you may lose your son too."_

_Percy waited until they left before trying to cover his bruised and broken body with his ruined clothes. He felt dirty, exposed, ruined, his whole body screamed with pain. He let out an tortured whimper, he never wanted to be touched again._

_His father called out softly, "Percy baby, I'm so sorry."_

_Percy turned his head; it was the only part of his body he could move with the least amount of pain. He whispered, "Why are they doing this? What do they want? Why did mom have to die?"_

_"Something they think I have, something I can't give them. They want military secrets, secrets I don't have. I wish to god I did then they might have had them and perhaps we would be home already. I wish I could save you from this hell," his father realized the boy free, "Percy", he whispered, "Percy, I know you're hurting but can you make it over here…"_

_Percy groaned with pain, "I don't know…"_

_His dad saw the knife that lay beside his son, "Percy, you have to move and bring me that knife."_

_Percy wondered what his father was planning but the look in his father's eyes reassured him. He moved painfully as he grabbed the knife and crawled in his father's direction. When he reached him, he collapsed, "Now what?"_

_His father looked around, he whispered, "Baby, cut the rope please."_

_Percy whimpered, "I can't, I broke my right arm."_

_His father spoke sharper, "Percy, do as I say right now!"_

_Percy whimpered in pain as he raised the knife; he sawed at the rope unevenly, watching as it frayed apart under the blade._

_His father waited until it was weak enough to break himself, he took the rope and bound his son's broken arm to his chest. He took off his jacket, tied it sideways on his son's hips, and pulled his own shirt on the smaller boy to hide what they'd done to him. He held the knife in his hand as he tried to drag his son outside._

_Percy was frightened that their escape attempt would get him killed but he had no strength to argue. His father seemed to know the way and that scared him._

_His father pulled him towards the street; he checked his watch a patrol car would be passing if he could get his son out there he might save him. _

_Percy watched as his father threw open the gate he heard yelling and gunshots behind them, he cringed. He heard the knife drop and he was flung towards the street, he watched in terror as his father closed the gate behind him. He screamed, "Dad? No!"_

_He heard a car stop, a pair of running feet approached him; "Are you alright?" was the last thing he heard before passing out again._

Ollie felt a million emotions flood him as the tale ended, he folded the boy in his arms, he said softly, "Your mom's death had nothing to do with you."

"But," Percy protested.

Ollie shook his head, "She sounded nearly dead when you woke in hell. You sounded like you would have embraced death had it been offered."

Percy nodded.

Ollie bit his lip nervously, "If they technically did the same thing to your mom as they did to you."

Percy cried, "But it wasn't the same…"

Ollie looked at him, "The way I see it, rape is rape no matter what."

Percy chewed on that thought for a moment, "I never thought of it that way…"

Ollie whispered, "You wouldn't unless the victim wasn't you. I think your dad was only trying to save you, he felt guilty for whatever he felt he did that put you and your mom in that hell. He risked his own life to drag you to safety; he put you in the hands of those who could save your life. He closed the gate to keep the police from getting hurt too. He gave you the only thing he could, your life."

Percy felt a fresh batch of tears stream down his face, "He saved me?"

Ollie held the crying boy close, "Yes, now the question is what you are going to do with that gift."

His phone rang, interrupting them.

Ollie sighed, answering it, "Yes? Oh Severus, it is you. He's getting antsy. I understand, you can tell him, Percy's up. I see, he can go ahead and come back. We're hungry so send Adrian back with food." He hung up and looked at Percy, "I won't tell, but I think you should talk to Adrian. He's been through abuse, what you told me is worse then he ever had it but he can give you a lot of support. He still has flashbacks on occasion. Severus last his parents rather violently too, not like you did but he might be able to give you some of the support you need. I'm always going to be a phone call away okay? It's a good thing you're going to be right next door."

Percy nodded and snuggled in the comfort, he hadn't let himself enjoy this feeling in a long time; he missed it.

Neville walked into the room, he was amazed to see an almost content look on his brother's face. He sat down next him brushing the hair out of his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Percy smiled a little, "I guess, is that Chicken soup…"

Adrian grinned, "Severus makes the best Chicken soup, I'm jealous. He wouldn't let us have any, we got hamburgers," he walked over to the three on the bed.

Ollie handed the soup to Percy; the boy took it from him carefully, trying not to spill.

Percy took a sip from the mug, "Mmm…this is good."

Neville couldn't believe the change in his little brother; it was almost like the old Percy.

Adrian watched Neville's expression change from a worried one to an almost grin. The sight took his breath away; Neville was pretty.

Ollie ate his burger in his left hand, because Percy wouldn't release his right arm, which didn't matter since he was left-handed anyway.

Percy finished his soup and put it back on the tray. He sighed and curled up on Ollie's lap, "I think I'll go to sleep now."

Ollie smiled at him, he finished own dinner and pulled the blanket around the boy.

Adrian decided that it would be best in his opinion as a psychology student to let Percy sleep. He knew leaving those two together was a good idea, he just never expected a result this drastic. He took the empty dishes and pushed a slightly protesting Neville out of the room.

Ollie watched them go, grateful for their departure as he cradled the softly snoring boy. There was something special about him, something he couldn't shake as he held, he yawned and lay down too.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus/rev, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, past OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>C<p>

Chapter Five

Adrian lay on the bed with Percy, every time he tried to leave, after a while Percy would begin to scream as the night terrors returned. The teen was doing better the last few days, they'd been here for almost a week he could be gone for slightly longer periods of times before the bloodcurdling screams would start. He never liked leaving him alone, he was afraid that the nightmares would return and as long as he held Percy he somehow kept them away. He shook the thoughts from his head as he watched the younger guy sleep; he was beautiful without the pain that normally filled his eyes.

Percy felt the mixed warmth of Adrian's embrace with that of the morning sun waking him up. He never felt so comfortable, he sighed and snuggled against the older man.

Adrian tussled his hair gently, "Morning, Percy."

Percy blinked as he saw Adrian glowing in the early morning sunshine, "You're still here."

Adrian grinned, "You wouldn't let me leave."

Percy blushed at that comment, "Did you want to?" he asked softly.

Adrian shook his head, "Not until you can sleep without nightmares or you ask me to leave your bed."

Percy smiled a little, "There's just something about you that puts me at ease...I can't put my finger on it. I sleep better; I don't have panic attacks as often when you're around. I guess you keep me sane but perhaps I rely on you too much."

Adrian hugged him gently, "I don't mind, it feels like forever since someone needed me, I missed it."

Percy almost asked who that someone was, but their stomachs rumbling interrupted their conversation. He looked down embarrassed.

Adrian grinned, "Let's go see what Severus made for breakfast."

Percy frowned, "Are you sure it's okay for me to eat over there so often? I mean I'm not family."

Adrian snickered, "Who is? Severus hasn't married Dad yet but the four of us look to them as our parents. Dray doesn't remember his mom and dad, only mine. As for Ollie well, he chooses not to remember his; they didn't deserve to have such a brilliant son. He is going into social work with a double major of social work and psychology with an emphasis at risk youth. He is always reading books and studies on PTSD, new treatment concepts for abused youth or working at the youth center. Severus is Dray's legal guardian, he was Ollie's foster father but he was more of a mother to him. Ollie and Dray are brilliant, but growing up with Arry, and me we sort of overshadow them and they get pushed to the wayside. Which is sad since they work just as hard as we do, sometimes harder. The joke in school was that Arry and I are Severus' and that's why we're so smart. It's unfair because dad is one of the smartest people I've ever met besides Severus."

Their stomachs growled again, bringing him back on topic, "Oh food, Severus cooks enough for an army anyway, what's two more mouths to feed? He's better then a real mom who only makes you eat what she thinks is healthy, he know what we really want to eat and finds a way to make it healthy. Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Percy laughed; he couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him one.

Adrian stared at him, he'd never heard the boy laugh before, it was a musical tone and he love it, he resolved to make him laugh more often. He chuckled, "You should laugh more often, it brings light to your eyes and makes you smile."

Percy crossed his arms in a fake pout, "I can't get up if you have me trapped."

Adrian let him go more then a little reluctantly, as he crawled off the bed.

Percy stood slowly and climbed onto Adrian's back.

Adrian stood there for a moment just reveling in the feel of the warmth of that lithe body against his back.

Their stomachs grumbled impatiently.

Percy leaned down to whisper in his ear, "They're getting louder, we need to feed the beasts."

Adrian swallowed, Percy's hot breath in his ear was a hell of a turn on, but he pushed the thought to back of his mind.

Percy leaned his head on Adrian's shoulder; his arms and legs gripped the older man's body as best he could if only to keep himself from falling off.

Severus sat at the table between Remus and Neville.

Neville shook his head, "I don't think Percy's ready for most of our stuff to come into the new house. I was wondering to save us both time, what do you want out of it? I'll pay extra for the furnishings."

Severus nodded, "I had a feeling you'd say that, I couldn't stand living there for the longest time. We only used it like two days out of the year on average. Remus and I would disappear over there for a night to ourselves after Adrian was old enough to watch the kids. Then when Ollie and Adrian started dating, they went over on their anniversary too."

Remus grinned, "Their anniversary was like six months after ours."

Neville blinked, "Ollie and Adrian dated? I thought they were best friends..."

Severus frowned, "They did, but they broke up not too long ago. They are still very close, the best of friends. They still share a room, but Ollie moved his bed back down from the attic."

Neville felt an unsettling set of emotions stir within him; at first it was jealousy and then relief. Why was he relieved that the two of them weren't together anymore?

Ollie walked in yawning, "Morning," he missed sharing a room with Adrian, now that Adrian was staying with Percy. He had to admit his company was doing the guy a world of good; he just missed him. He saw Neville and a smile appeared unbidden on his lips.

Neville turned at the sound of Ollie's voice, "Morning."

Ollie grinned as he sat in the free seat near Neville.

The sound of Arry's laughter filled the hallway, "Dray...no tickling...please."

Severus chuckled, "I never realized our baby was as ticklish as you are."

Remus grabbed at Severus' hands as they reached to tickle him, it threw both their balance and Severus fell onto of Remus.

Neville blinked, their flirting should have creeped him out but he didn't mind it.

Arry tried to escape, but stopped short when he saw his parents wrestling on the floor. Since his dad proposed they had gotten more obvious in their affection.

Dray laughed throwing an arm around Arry's waist, "Uncle Severus, you started this didn't you?"

Adrian entered the Kitchen amid gales of laughter.

Percy laughed; Remus and Severus were acting like kids.

The whole room turned at the unfamiliar laughter.

Neville stared; he couldn't remember the last time he heard his brother laugh.

Percy slid down Adrian's back; he enjoyed the closeness this family had.

Adrian took Percy's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and led him to the table.

Percy glanced at the table; it was full of his favorites, his mouth watered. He filled a plate with pancakes, sausage and eggs.

Neville was thankful to see Percy pile his plate with food, since they ended up here Severus never failed to tempt his brother's appetite. There had been a time when he was terrified Percy's depression would lead to anorexia.

Arry thought it would great fun to try to feed Dray, they ended up flirting more then eating, when they where done Arry teased Dray into taking him upstairs.

Remus watched them go, "Suddenly, I feel tired. Sevy can you come tuck me in?"

Severus giggled, "You're far from tired, Remy and we both know it."

Remus smirked as he stood, "Oh really, want to prove it."

Severus jumped into Remus' arms, "Is that a dare? That doesn't mean what I think it means does it..."

Remus caught him, "Depends what do you think it means."

Severus saw the boys and turned beat red, "We'll discuss that later."

The four still at the table watched them go, the last thing they heard before a door shut was a laughing Severus protesting loud, "Remus, don't do that."

Adrian and Ollie exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

Neville and Percy were more then a little confused.

Percy tugged on Adrian's shirt, "Adrian, "What's so funny..."

Adrian looked and Ollie and then at Percy, "Nothing all that important."

Neville blinked, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that you to used to date."

Ollie snorted, "Sort of."

Percy stared, was Ollie the one who used to need Adrian?

Adrian didn't want to discuss it anymore, not in front of Percy but he didn't know why and then he realized he didn't want to know why not right now. He finished his food quickly, he wanted Percy to spend sometime outside, "Are you guys any good at soccer? I though we could play a pick up game after we're done."

Neville snorted, "Percy any good? Please this kid took his team to regionals two years in a row."

Percy frowned, "That was a long time ago."

Adrian grinned, "I'm taking Percy so that leave Neville to play with Ollie. Ollie are you going to chicken out and concede now or are you going to make us kick your asses?"

Ollie glared, "I never concede and you know it."

Adrian chuckled as he dragged Percy out of the kitchen, "Losers have to do the dishes.

XoooooX

Ollie ran grinning onto the soccer field dragging Percy.

Percy hadn't had the heart to play since his parents died…they had been so proud of him that playing brought back too memories.

Neville and Adrian ran up laughing.

Adrian looked at Ollie and scowled, "This is so not fair you know."

Ollie chuckled, "How so?"

Adrian glared, "A soccer team captain and Regional champion against a team manager, how fair is that?"

Neville snickered, "I can run but I'm pretty uncoordinated."

Adrian reached up to pat the taller man on the shoulder; "You can be goalie then."

Neville nodded, "Suites me, I'll try to catch the ball or block it while you try to keep it away from me."

Adrian shot an evil look at Ollie, "You're on."

Ollie and Percy exchanged knowing grins.

Percy whispered, "Any last minute words on Adrian?"

Ollie chuckled, "He likes to feint but it doesn't work. Read his eyes and you know where he's going to aim."

Percy nodded, "Gotcha, lets kick their asses."

They high-fived and Ollie turned to toss the ball into the air.

Adrian growled as Ollie reached it first and tore past him, "Neville! Watch out."

Ollie aimed and sent the ball flying into the goal.

Neville saw the speed of the ball and dove out of the way.

Ollie smirked and leisurely walked back to his and Percy's side of the field.

Percy grinned and gave Ollie another high-five.

Adrian swore as he went to check on Neville, "Are you okay?"

Neville nodded, "I thought only Percy was that good."

Adrian glanced over his shoulder at the celebrating pair, "Are you serious? Then we are so dead."

Ollie hollered, "Adrian, are you going to play or are you going to go home and do the dishes while Percy and I go out for ice cream?"

Percy bounced up and down excitedly, "Ice cream!"

Ollie grinned, "What do you want…"

Percy beamed, "A scoop of chocolate and one of cherry."

Ollie licked his lips, "Sounds good, maybe I'll have one too."

Adrian glared, "Stop acting like you won already, the games just starting."

Percy tore after him and stole the ball as Adrian tried to sneak past them; he called out, "Ollie." as he passed the ball.

Ollie caught it smoothly and headed for a worried Neville.

Adrian tried to catch up but Ollie had too big of a head start.

Neville wasn't going to let Ollie past him again; he decided to try to block.

Adrian watched in horror as Neville's hand bent backwards as the ball hit it head-on. He must have tried to block it wrong or Ollie kicked too hard again. He ran past a bewildered Ollie and knelt next to Neville.

Neville tried to be brave about it, "I think I sprained it."

Adrian knew from his experience as a team manager, that wasn't a sprain. He ripped his shirt into strips.

Neville let Adrian bind his wrist; he fakes a laugh as a terrified Percy ran up, "I'm afraid I sprained my wrist, so I guess we'll have to concede."

Adrian nodded in agreement, "Don't worry we'll do the dishes, go have you're ice cream."

Percy whispered, "Are you sure you're okay, bro…"

Neville nodded, "I'm sure not go have your ice cream, you two deserve it. A final score of two to zero, your steal turned into an assist that gave you that second goal. I told you that you still had it in you," he looked at Ollie, "No hard feelings okay, it was my fault I didn't block right. Take him and make sure he has fun. Heaven knows he deserves it."

Ollie wrapped a gentle arm around the worried teen's waist.

Percy was on the verge of a panic attack, but Ollie's warm familiar presence was calming. He whispered, "Just hold me for a moment."

Ollie nodded, "As you wish," he pulled Percy slowly to his chest, he gestured for Adrian to take Neville home.

Percy felt the cold fear that had clutched his heart slowly fade away as he listened to the sound of Ollie's familiar heartbeat.

Ollie felt bad about letting Neville and Adrian lie to the trembling teen in his arms. He knew as well as they did that Neville didn't have a sprain, it had to be at least a fracture. He also knew that with Percy's troubled mind, he couldn't handle it if his brother, all the family he had left in this world was hurt.

Percy still didn't understand what it was that made him so drawn to the older man. He knew that Ollie was around Neville's age while he was still in high school.

Ollie continued to hold Percy close; he knew there was something special about the boy in his arms. It had barely been a week and he was already falling for him. That scared him, Percy was still in high school and he was in college. He didn't even know how Percy felt about him, as he whispered in Percy's ear, "You still up for that ice cream now?"

Percy took a deep breath and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ollie led Percy back to the house, he barely noticed the absence of his father's car, then again Adrian couldn't very well have driven to Neville to the hospital on his motorcycle. He turned to Percy as they stood beside his blue 1978 Mustang, "Do you trust me enough to ride in my car."

Percy admired the car his earlier panic attack forgotten.

Ollie watched as Percy circled the car whistling.

Percy grinned, "Can I drive? I have a license."

Ollie nearly protested that no one but him drove his baby but him, but when he saw the look of obvious joy on Percy's face, he gave in.

Percy took the keys, "Don't worry I'll drive carefully.

Ollie smiled, "Treat her like a lady and she'll always bring you home."

Percy nodded, "Good tip, I'll keep that in mind. Now which way…"

Ollie told him and Percy backed out slowly.

XoooooX

Neville cradled his wrist to his chest, his face contorted in pain now that Percy couldn't see them.

Adrian reached for his keys; he looked from Neville to his bike. There was no way Neville could ride his 1983 Triumph 650 with that wrist. He tapped Neville on the shoulder, "I'll be right back." He stared at the keys on the key rack; he decided to borrow Remus' keys. Severus had that awesome Toyota Volta but he didn't trust himself to drive it. The Santa Fe was a lot less stressful to handle, and he was already nervous as it was. He left Remus a note about the car and ran out the door.

Neville looked up as he returned, "What did you need."

Adrian grinned, "Keys."

Neville frowned, "I thought you had them."

Adrian laughed, "Yeah, mine but we can't take my bike not with that wrist. I'd offer to drive your car but I don't know how it handles. I know how to drive Remus' because he and Severus won't let Arry on my bike. Dray has been riding on it with me for nearly a year, he'd get one if Arry could ride it. Sometimes I let him take it for a spin around the block but until he can fix it, I won't let him ride it much farther then that. That's only because Dray's like my kid brother, mostly because we're both Severus'. Although they both raised us, we're legally Severus' but we take more after Remus which drove our teachers' nuts."

Neville climbed inside the SUV, "You guys all have such nice cars, so did Severus buy them all for you?"

Adrian shook his head, "He did offer a few times, it took him ten years to convince Remus to let him buy this car, and Remus only agreed after the old family car finally died. Ollie and I wanted to feel like they were ours, so we worked our tails off to earn money. When we saw both the Mustang and the Triumph, they looked like junk but he convinced me we could fix them up. He was a damn good mechanic by 16 so I listened to him; he taught me how to fix her and helped me paint it. Everyone laughed when we had them towed to the house. Then within six months, collectors were trying to offer us more money then we paid for them but less then Ollie said they were worth. He said they were classics but by then we had fallen in love with them and we thought with each other. You couldn't pay us enough to sell them, you still couldn't. We might not be together anymore but they are still our babies and the only girls in our lives."

Neville asked quietly, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up?"

Adrian frowned as he turned, "Ollie realized he didn't really love me like a lover, at first I took it badly. It took us a day or two to patch things up completely. We almost had a huge fight when I decided to move our old bed back down from the attic. I didn't see the point of us sharing a bed if we weren't sleeping…I mean still dating."

Neville nodded, "That makes sense."

Adrian tried to smile; "He's still my best friend, I didn't have any friends until him. No one wanted to be, I was an angry kid from a severely unhappy home. I wanted attention so I got into fights. Ollie found out about my abusive alcoholic parents and convinced Severus to get me out of there. I don't know how he managed to become my foster father and frankly I don't want to. All that matters is that this family saved me and made me a part of theirs. I went from an D/F student to an honor roll student in a few months shocking the hell out of my teachers who assumed I was stupid rather then unmotivated. Between Severus and Ollie they helped get me into college, I'm studying for degrees in Psychology and Social Work now. I want to help kids who are in the same situation I was in, no kid deserves that; no matter how much they think they do."

Neville grinned, "I think that's great, Percy and I had a decent home life; I was placed with them really young so I don't remember any other parents. His dad was pretty busy with his job but his mom was always there for us. Anything really important to us dad always came; graduations, award ceremonies or championship games. He couldn't always stay long but he was always there, it meant the world to us. We always worked really hard because dad would come if we did. They always treated me the same as Percy."

Adrian parked and they got out. When they walked into the hospital, the doctors and nurses scurried out of their way.

Adrian smirked inside; sometimes being Severus' kid was a blessing.

The head of the ER approached them, "Mr. Pucey, how can I help you?"

Adrian frowned gesturing at Neville; "Actually I'm here with my friend, since he got injured during a pick up soccer game. We're hoping it's only a sprain but I believe its worse then that."

The doctor turned to Neville, "My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'd be happy to treat any friend of Pucey-san."

Neville went to shake her hand but he realized that was his bad wrist, "I would shake your hand Dr. McGonagall but it's a little impossible. My name is Neville Longbottom."

Dr. McGonagall nodded, "Come, right this way, Mr. Pucey and Neville."

Adrian knew exactly where they were going, to Dr. McGonagall's private office.

Neville sat in the chair next to the doctor's.

Dr. McGonagall gently examined the bruised wrist, "I don't think it's a clean break. I'll want some MRIs to be sure."

Adrian nodded, "The way the ball hit him, I was certain it was at least a small fracture."

Dr. McGonagall frowned, "Soccer huh? Ollie did this didn't he? I've told him over and over not to kick so hard. When you two were in high school, I could always tell when soccer season started because at least once a week I had to patch someone up after practice or a game."

Adrian laughed, "I spent two years as a team manager trying to get him to do that. He still forgets half the time as you can see; especially if he's trying to show off or get out of doing the dishes. That is one of the reasons we never let him play with Arry."

Dr. McGonagall shook her head in frustration, "That kid is so stubborn he knows he shouldn't, it could kill him."

Adrian nodded, "He's so good, it's sad and he loves it so much."

Dr. McGonagall snorted, "Well, I'm going to call MRI so you're the next on their list."

Adrian shook his hand, "Thank you, Dr. McGonagall. It's always nice to see you; I just wish the circumstances were better."

Dr. McGonagall shook it, "No, thank you. It is always a pleasure to see you. Make sure to tell Snape-san I said Hi. I wish he'd taken after his mother…then I'd see him more often."

Adrian took Neville's good hand and led him towards the elevator.

Neville felt Adrian's smaller hand as it held his; it was warm and gentle.

Adrian enjoyed how Neville's hand fit in his, he looked up at him as the elevator doors closed, "Dr. McGonagall will take good care of you or he'll hear it from Severus."

Neville frowned, "Why's is Severus so important around here anyway."

Adrian laughed, "His mom was the head of Internal Medicine and his dad was the hospital's chief counsel. They met in a psychology class in college. They both ended up here after graduation and worked their way up, getting married along the way. He went into Law because of how much he respected his dad. I think it was his way of making it up to his father for being gay, he never came out to them but he thinks they knew anyway and it hurt them. He can't change that part of him, but he turned out to be damn good at Law. He just never wanted to come here. He does pro-bono work and is heavily involved with discrimination cases."

Neville nodded, "How did they die anyway, Remus and Severus both mentioned they died when Severus was around the same age as Percy."

Adrian shook his head, "I don't know they never really talk about it. It always depresses Severus and Remus hates to see him upset. It had to be pretty bad because Severus can't stand to be in his house…I mean your house. He won't stay there alone if he is…"

Neville knew how that was; "Percy couldn't live in our old house anymore…so I don't blame him at all even if it didn't happen at home. Normally I wouldn't leave Percy but there is something about Ollie that makes me trust him…despite our short acquaintance."

Adrian grinned, "That's my Ols, making everyone his friend. It used to make me so jealous sometimes but now I see it as his greatest strength."

Neville felt a stabbing pain in his heart at the other man's endearment for his ex, he asked softly, "Do you miss being with him all that much?"

Adrian stood there in the open elevator doorway; he realized that since Neville came into his life he hadn't once tried to find a way to make Ollie fall in love with him again. He honestly shook his head, "No…not in a while. I only call him Ols out of habit, nothing more then that. I have the memories but that's all they are memories. It's kind of nice to have my best friend back, it got kind of hairy sometimes when I needed a best friend and not my boyfriend. Balancing those two relationships can be difficult because sometimes you need a best friend; there are some things you can tell a best friend that you can't tell a lover."

Neville tilted his head in slight confusion, "Like what?"

Adrian finally exited the elevator, he was no longer looking at Neville as he answered, "Well you can laugh with your best friend about how many girls tried to flirt with you today but that would make your lover jealous. Then there was that one time I needed my best friend Ollie but he wasn't there because my lover was. I needed him to pat me on the back and tell me it would be okay but he tried to help another way, a way I wasn't ready for." Adrian leaned against the wall as memories unbiddened returned to haunt him, he shivered and whispered, "No…not again."

Neville went into alert; he knew the symptoms of PTSD flashbacks. He caught Adrian with his good arm as he fainted; he slowed his fall somewhat.

_Adrian screamed into the gag, he didn't want to be here…not again. Not with these sweaty evil boys…he knew this was only a memory but he could feel and smell their worm rancid breath. He knew exactly where they were…in prison…where they belonged._

_He knew very well that he was tied up and naked. He could feel the cold hard concert beneath him. Ollie didn't realize the extent of his injuries…when he found him; he saw the bruises and flipped out. Adrian had managed to get some clothes on before he arrived and he hadn't let Ollie see him naked for a few weeks until the bruises went away. What hurt worse then the bruises was where they came from…only Dr. McGonagall and Severus knew the truth. Something he had never told Ollie the whole time they'd been together and he had never wanted to tell him. He screamed as it happened again…he tried desperately to wake up. Please not again…he didn't want to remember much less relive it. _

Neville was really starting to worry, Adrian wouldn't wake up and he wasn't all that strong. He whispered, "Adrian, whatever it is it's not real. Come back to me. Leave the pain behind and come back to me, you're scaring me.

_Adrian heard Neville's voice over that of the grating insulting voices of those who were raping him over again. He whispered, "Help me…I don't know how to come back anymore."_

Neville painfully got into a sitting position and tried to pull Adrian into his lap with his good arm. He played with Adrian's hair, he knew gentleness worked/ He never knew exactly what happened in Percy's nightmares but gentleness calmed him.

_Adrian focused on the tentative caresses he received from Neville, he could tell the difference between them. His attackers were rough and brutal, they had no idea what they were doing. _

Neville pressed a kiss to Adrian's forehead.

Adrian felt that and the nightmare faded away, he whispered as he awoke in Neville's lap, "Neville?"

Neville threaded his fingers into Adrian's, "I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere…"

Adrian whispered, "Please don't tell Ollie…I hate when this happens. I always tell him I had a nightmare that I was still living with my parents."

Neville frowned, "And you weren't?"

Adrian shook his head violently as he said so softly it could barely be heard, "I wish it was…I'd rather be beaten and screamed at then raped repeatedly."

Neville held him tighter, "Who did that and why?"

Adrian shivered, "I don't want to remember that part, all I remember when I'm not sleeping or fainted was being kidnapped and waking up naked on the concert floor of a warehouse. A bunch of jocks that wanted to punish me for something surrounded me. They decided to use me as their communal bitch; they ripped me up inside a little, it was weeks before I could stand to let Ollie touch me. I made him start off slow and then work up to our normal routine. I never told him about it, only Dr. McGonagall and Severus know the truth, maybe Remus. I know they're in jail were they can't hurt anyone else."

Neville frowned, "Did you testify?"

Adrian shook his head, "Only the beating and kidnapping, the prosecutor convinced the judge I couldn't testify about it and he understood. Dr. McGonagall and Severus testified on my behalf. Arry and Dray had a soccer game that day so Severus convinced Ollie to go to school and Remus to go to work. Ollie went so he could pick up my assignments; we had most of the same teachers so it wasn't hard and support them after school. Remus went to their game, which I was happy about. I didn't want them to be hurt too, especially since later that week Arry had that huge asthma attack that scared everyone." He stood shakily and leaned against the wall for support.

Neville used the wall to stand to avoid hurting his wrist more, "I'm glad you told someone, you should talk to Percy about this. He won't talk to me and I know that something similar happened when he was kidnapped. The doctor told me when I arrived at the hospital and I don't think he's talked about it with anyone."

Adrian saw the way Neville had to use the wall to stand and felt horrible. He swallowed the bitterness of his fear and held his hand out to Neville.

Neville know that Adrian needed more comfort then that; he brushed the hand away and wrapped an arm around Adrian's shoulders.

Adrian closed his eyes for a second and concentrated on the comfort Neville was offering.

Neville let him stand there for a while.

Adrian let himself relax and then looked up at Neville, "Thank you…"

Neville grinned, "What else are friends for?"

Adrian nodded, "We better get to MRI so we can see how bad that wrist of yours really is." He led Neville the rest of the way there, hoping his little relapse didn't injure it further.

Neville gave Adrian's hand a reassuring squeeze before he went to check in. After that, Neville pulled Adrian into a chair and held him for a while.

Adrian let Neville hold him; he hadn't been held like this in a long time. The last person who held him this way was Severus when he was in the hospital all those years ago.

Neville wasn't happy, when they called his name so quickly, he whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise, so don't go anywhere okay."

Adrian nodded, "Okay, just hurry."

Neville patted him on the shoulder, "I will."

Adrian shivered and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. This was turning out to be a terrible day. He was so busy trying to focus on anything but his flashback that he didn't hear Neville return until he felt his arm around him again."

Neville hugged him gently; "They emailed the MRIs to Dr. McGonagall and paged her. They said we could go back down now."

Adrian let Neville pull him to his feet and lead them back the way they had come.

Dr. McGonagall saw the state Adrian was in when they returned, she was immediately concerned. She shoved the chart she held at a colleague and hurried to them, "What happened?"

Adrian tried to smile, but he couldn't, "Nothing really."

Neville was furious, he interrupted him, "It wasn't nothing; Adrian fainted and had a flashback. My brother went through a similar experience so I manage to help him a little."

Dr. McGonagall herded them into her office, where she checked Adrian over, "I guess you're fine, but I thought the flashbacks had stopped."

Adrian frowned, "For the most part they have."

Dr. McGonagall shook her head, "Did you see that counselor I recommended?"

Adrian cringed, "No, I am going to be one, so why do I need one?"

Dr. McGonagall placed a hand on Adrian's, "Now Adrian Pucey, you listen to me, you need to see one if only to help you learn how to treat others, like Neville's brother in the same situation." She sighed in frustration, Adrian Pucey had always been a difficult patient. She remembered the scared, angry kid who used to sneak into the ER to be treated for various injuries. She opened the MRIs and looked them over, "The speed of the ball snapped your wrist back right? It looks like you stretched all the ligaments in that wrist. It's going to hurt like hell but the best thing to do is to keep it wrapped and try not using it for awhile. Most likely about a month at least," she turned to Adrian, "Quick thinking, I'm glad you wrapped it. You might have prevented further injury that way. If they were stretched any farther you might have required surgery."

Neville shivered, "I don't think Percy could have handled that."

Adrian hugged him, "We would have figured out something, I'm glad we didn't have to. Well, we better get home; I still have to do the dishes."

Neville nodded, "Probably."

They walked out of the hospital together.

Neville turned to Adrian, "Thank you, I don't think I could have driven myself here."

Adrian shook his head, "No thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I had fainted at home."

Neville hugged him, "I don't want to know either."

Adrian pulled the car out of the parking lot to drive home.

Neville reached over to take Adrian's hand in his.

Adrian felt a strange but welcome calmness that helped him relax.

They pulled into the driveway quite quickly.

Neville followed Adrian inside; he sat sipping a coke as Adrian did the dishes.

Adrian wanted to just wanted go to sleep and not dream, he finished drying the dishes and putting them away.

Neville recognized that expression he used to see it often on Percy's face before they moved here. He took Adrian by the hand and led him upstairs.

Adrian barely realized where they were going until they reached his and Ollie's room.

Neville looked around; he asked softly, "Which one is yours, Adrian."

Adrian pointed at the one on the left.

Neville led Adrian over to it and pulled him into his arms; he knew that Adrian didn't want to be alone. He was sure Adrian wouldn't protest, at least he hoped not.

Adrian let Neville hold him, normally he might have protested but he hadn't the energy. He though that Neville's embrace could keep the painful memories away.

Neville lay down and fell asleep to the sound of Adrian's soft breathing.

XoooooX

Percy devoured his ice cream.

Ollie laughed, "you can have more if you want."

Percy's eyes shone, "Really?"

Ollie grinned, "Whatever you want." Florean Fortescue's was the neighborhood Ice cream shop and they had the best ice cream in four counties.

Percy bounced up and down in their booth, "I want a picnic."

Ollie chuckled, "After that steal, I would gladly take you on a picnic.

Percy forgot where they were and squealed, "Yay!

Ollie thought he was just too cute, "Calm down Percy, it's only a picnic, its not like it's a date."

Percy frowned at those words, they hurt him and he wasn't sure why. Did he want it to be a date? Wouldn't that be weird? There were what three years between their ages?

Ollie saw a worried look cross Percy's face; he placed his hand on Percy's, "What's wrong.?

Percy blushed, "Nothing, can we go now? I don't like crowds."

Ollie pulled him gently from the booth; he placed an arm around Percy's shoulder and led hi out to the car. He asked softly, "Do you still want to ?

Percy shook his head and hand Ollie his keys.

Ollie opened the door and let Percy climb inside before sliding into the car himself.

Percy curled up in his seat and leaned his head on Ollie's shoulder.

Ollie draped an arm around Percy's thin frame as he drove to the store. He parked and turned to the teen, "Do you want to come inside?"

Percy looked around and shivered, there was no way he was staying outside alone. He really didn't want to go inside very much either but he knew that if he did go inside he wouldn't be alone with his fears.

Ollie was being to worry especially after he remembered that Percy had been kidnapped out of a grocery store parking lot. He was angry with himself, he whispered, "I'm sorry…I should have driven us home to raid the fridge instead."

Percy shook his head, "I have to do this/ I can't be afraid forever."

Ollie hugged him, "You don't have to do it, you know. I won't make you."

Percy looked up at him, "I know that but I hate being afraid. I don't enjoy my panic attacks and nightmares. Although since I met you they have become less frequent."

Ollie tussled his hair, "If you're sure…"

Percy bit his lip, nodding, "I'm…sure…" not sounding sure at all.

Ollie patted him on the back, "We can get whatever you want."

Percy smiled, "Anything?"

Ollie nodded, "Anything."

Percy laughed, "Then I still want salami and cheese sandwiches, Oreos, barbeque chips, cokes and chocolate cake."

Ollie grinned, "Sounds scrumptious, let's go."

XoooooX

Percy lay on his back staring up at the sky; it was so nice to away from people.

Ollie lay on his side; it was nice to see Percy so relaxed. They were having their picnic under the tree that held his old tree fort. No one was ever around and after the stressful experience at the store Percy had needed to get away from people. His friends kept coming up and being loud, he had tried to avoid them but it only got worse. He had ended up throwing a wad of cash at an old classmate who was working the register. He felt so bad for putting Percy through that.

Percy sighed; it was so pretty out here, that he didn't miss the city at all. It was peaceful and quite it was hard to believe this was Ollie's backyard; it was huge.

Ollie liked to look at Percy; he was so pretty sometimes.

Percy felt his stare, he rolled over, "Is there something on my face?"

Ollie shook his head, "No, you're not smiling, I thought you wanted a picnic. Did I miss something?"

Percy grinned, "Everything is fine, I was just thinking.

"About what?" Ollie asked.

Percy laughed, "About how much I love it here. It's so peaceful and I have you."

Ollie felt his heart swell at that comment, he didn't know exactly what Percy meant but he was happy that Percy enjoyed his company.

Percy sensed a tension between them, it wasn't an angry tension…he wasn't sure what it was. He saw something that shined in Ollie's eyes…something that made him feel alive for the first time in a long time.

Ollie smiled at him, he wanted to take care of him forever, to protect him, to love him. He gasped at that thought, it scared him with the pain that Percy carried inside he knew that a relationship with him beyond friendship was almost impossible.

Percy saw the happiness replaced by a deep sadness; he was shocked by the change…

Ollie needed a moment alone; he stood quickly, "Percy, I forgot something. I'll be back in a minute.

Percy watched him leave with a heavy heart did he do something wrong, was he annoying Ollie?

Ollie leaned against his car with his eyes closed; he wanted to cry…he hadn't expected to fall in love with Percy. He opened his trunk and pulled out his battered sketchbook. He walked back to the blanket and sat on it cross-legged.

Percy looked up as he heard him come back…

Ollie pulled the mechanical pencil from the spiral binding and opened it to a clean page.

Percy was leaning against the tree, he wanted to capture this moment if nothing else so he would remember.

Percy stared at him, what was he doing…

Ollie sketched Percy carefully; he was a little out of practice, he hadn't tried to draw since school got out. He took advanced drawing and painting classes to fulfill his art requirements. He erased a few lines here and there, added a different angle or a thicker line. He was shocked at how good it was and he had only been working on it for fifteen minutes it needed some more work but it wasn't too terrible. He held out the sketchbook for Percy to see.

Percy gasped, it was a drawing of him…leaning on the tree thinking…Ollie was good, it looked just like him. He saw the barest hint of a smile but the eyes were so sad…as if they had seen the worst this world could offer. He looked at the older man, "I didn't know you drew…you're good."

Ollie shrugged, "It isn't finished yet…it still needs more time. I did it too fast so it needs some fine-tuning.

Percy shook his head, "Its perfect…can I…can I have this?"

Ollie frowned, "You want it now? But it's not finished."

Percy smiled, "I love it just the way it is. Its better then a photograph. You managed to capture more then a camera."

Ollie shrugged, "It's just the way I see things, sometimes I see things that others don't want be seen. It used to drive people in high school when I sketched them; they said I could see into their souls. It's the eyes, they can say so much if you know how to read them."

Percy nodded, "I can see that, I look almost happy but there is so much sadness in my eyes…"

Ollie placed a comforting hand on Percy's knee, "Its okay, I just drew what I saw, I didn't mean to make you upset.""

Percy frozen, he didn't like being touched but there was so much compassion in Ollie's eyes. He tried hard not to be afraid; he didn't want to be afraid of his friend. He needed him perhaps more then he should. Maybe he didn't mind it when Ollie touched him. He let him hold him while he slept, hug him when he needed it but where Ollie's hand was scared him. He really didn't like to be touched below the waist. He shoved Ollie's hand away, dropped the sketchbook and leaned forward to clutch Ollie tightly.

Ollie was a little taken aback by Percy's actions.

Percy felt calm as soon as Ollie wrapped him in his arms.

Ollie whispered, "Are you okay? Did I scare you?"

Percy nodded, "yes, but only a little."

Ollie rubbed his back gently, "I wasn't thinking, I only wanted to make you feel better."

Percy looked up at him, "Next time, can you just hold me? That doesn't worry me as much as your hand on my knee did."

Ollie held him close, he wanted to hold him anyway. This was the closest he would ever get to what he wanted.

Percy liked how his body molded to Ollie's, he always felt safe in his arms. Every time he was scared, he looked to him for comfort. He laid his head on Ollie's shoulder for a moment, he needed a nap, he was exhausted as he slipped out of Ollie's arms.

Ollie watched as Percy curled up, he moved over to throw an arm around him.

Percy felt Ollie's warm presence against as he fell asleep.

_To sleep perchance to dream..._

_Percy couldn't remember where he'd heard that before but it sounded familiar as he opened his eyes to see Ollie smiling down at him. _

_Ollie grinned, "Morning, beautiful."_

_Percy felt himself blush and protest, "I'm not beautiful."_

_Ollie nodded, "Oh yes, you are sweetheart."_

_Percy shivered at the uttering of that endearment._

_Ollie reached over to pull him closer._

_Percy started as he finally realized they were both naked._

_Ollie murmured, "You're nervous now? You were pretty sure of yourself when you came onto me last night."_

_Percy couldn't believe he'd actually do that but they were both naked and he didn't hurt at all. Did that mean he hurt Ollie? He certainly didn't act hurt._

_Ollie played with his hair, whispering, "As much as I would like to make love to you, I know it and I'd hate to take that away from you."_

_Percy blushed, "What am I good at?"_

_Ollie kissed and said softly against his lips, "Making love to me, although that wasn't one of your better kisses."_

_Percy pressed his forehead to Ollie's chest, this isn't real...this can't be happening...he thought until his hand moved of it's own accord and began stroking Ollie. _

_Ollie's eyes closed and he moaned loudly, "Perce..."_

_Percy'd never hear his name called like that before, Ollie made his name sound like sex._

_Ollie's name fell from his own lips, "Ol..."_

_"Perce...please I want you."_

_Those words sent a quick jolt to his groin, making him very aware of how hard he was. He must be good as this or Ollie wouldn't be begging for it. He somehow knew what to do as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squeezed some into his palm. The coldness of it surprised him as he ran his fingers in it to get them covered entirely. He watched Ollie as he slowly pressed a finger inside him._

_Ollie moaned, "Perce..."_

_Percy worked himself into a rhythm that satisfied both of them. As the second finger entered his lover, Ollie began moved with him. By the third finger, he thought Ollie was wide enough for him. Ollie rolled to his knees as he withdrew his fingers. Percy moved closer and slowly thrust inside. He felt the warm embrace as Ollie's body opened to receive him. He groaned, "Ol…" as he watched Ollie moved to fist himself, it was hot._

A sharp pain woke him; he realized that he really was hard, seeing his protector like that had been hot. He wanted him but he'd never wanted anyone before; the only thing was did Ollie want him? He gently lifted Ollie's arm and moved to face him as he let the arm fall on top of him again. He wasn't an artist but he gazed at the older man, admiring his fine features and the way the sun made him glow in the fading light. He couldn't help it, he pressed his lips to Ollie's in a tentative kiss.

Ollie felt that even in his sleep, he mumbled, "Perce..."

Percy froze just above Ollie's lips, did he just heard what he thought he heard? He'd never felt so nervous or so sure about what he wanted. He reached to take Ollie's hand in his and kissed it.

Ollie felt lips gently brush his skin as he neared consciousness. He'd fallen asleep with Percy in his arms, did that mean Percy was kissing him?

Percy heard him stir, he would have thought he'd be afraid but he was excited and was getting braver. He leaned over to kiss him again...

Ollie felt a pair of unfamiliar lips on his; he could sense Percy's closeness and kissed him back sleepily.

Percy was a little worried about Ollie's reaction but when he felt Ollie kiss him back, he felt better.

Ollie didn't want to scare him when he was being so brave and honest, he opened his eyes slowly and smiled, "It's been a while since anyone woke me up like that. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now...you should do that more often."

Percy blushed, "Really?"

Ollie nodded as he cupped his face, "Really, you liked me that much that despite everything you've been through and you're willing to trust me."

Percy bit his lip, "I've trusted you since we met, I wouldn't have let you touch me if I didn't sense I could. You're gentle and patient and I've come to care deeply for you...I thinking I'm falling for you. I don't know how we can make this work with my past..."

Ollie remembered the story Percy had told him about his rape, "I could teach you either what it feels like when it's done right and with love or...I could teach you how to make love to me. I've never let anyone top me before but if it's the only way we can be that close...I'll let you. If you trust me enough to love me I trust you enough to make love to me."

Percy frowned, "What about our age difference?"

Ollie kissed him, "If it doesn't matter to you, if doesn't matter to me. Besides Neville said your birthday was coming up soon anyway. Not many seniors can claim high school boyfriends anyway."

Percy wanted their first time to be special, "Can we do this in my room? I don't want to do it outside...it would be too open and terrifying."

Ollie kissed the top of his head, "It's your show...we'll do things your way. If you want a bed we can do it on a bed."

Percy blushed; he was a virgin only because he'd never wanted to do it before...

Ollie threw the leftovers in bags and pulled Percy laughing to the house next door. He dropped the food inside the door. He let Percy take the lead from there, "go ahead."

Percy took him by the hand and led him upstairs to the bed they'd been sharing. He turned to Ollie and fingered his shirt, "May I?"

Ollie nodded, "I'm letting you do want you want. No rush okay Perce?"

Percy bit his lip; he'd forgotten how much he liked being called that.

Ollie closed his eyes as Percy slowly pushed his shirt off.

Percy had never really looked another guy before...Ollie was built...he silently traced the six-pack that adorned Ollie's abs. He rubbed one of Ollie's nipples with his thumb in gentle circles.

Ollie gasped, that was unexpectedly erotic...if he didn't know better he'd almost question Percy's virginity.

Percy licked Ollie's neck leaving a wet streak on his skin, he gently tugged on Ollie's navel piercing...he hadn't seen it before.

Even Ryo hadn't done that...Percy was a good tease.

Percy swallowed as he moved his hand to cup Ollie, he didn't realized he was already hard until now.

Ollie moaned, "Perce..." as he rubbed against Percy's hand.

Percy stroked him gently through the shorts, he was begging again and this time it was for real. He bit his lip, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do next...help me..."

Ollie stripped out of his own shorts and lay on the bed, he whispered hoarsely, "There's still lube on the table in the next room go get it."

Percy ran...

Ollie waited for him to leave he didn't want Percy to think he was hurting him. He had never done this before either...he suckled on his fingers and then pressed them into himself the feeling was strange but not entirely unpleasant. He was loose around two fingers when Percy came flying into the room.

Percy crawled unto the bed next to Ollie, "I pour some into my hand right?"

Ollie nodded.

Percy squeezed it into his hand like he had in his dream, he coated his fingers slowly. He bit his lip as he did exactly what he had in the dream, he pressed one inside Ollie's entrance.

Ollie was glad he had prepped himself first so Percy wouldn't have to know how painful it could be at times...he didn't need to know it hurt even when done right..

Percy nervously slipped in a second...

Ollie wanted to feel him inside him now...he rode Percy's fingers they were just as much a part of him as the member he hoped would be fucking him later.

Percy watched Ollie begin riding him...it was just as hot is reality as it was in his dreams...

Ollie groaned, "Just one more..."

Percy nodded as he pressed a third finger inside the widening channel.

Ollie closed his eyes, he was afraid this would hurt and he didn't want Percy to see it in his eyes. He breathed...he just breathed...

Percy felt Ollie's narrow channel widening, he whispered nervously "What now..."

Ollie answered quietly, "Now you enter me...just go slow I've never bottomed before."

Percy frowned, "Don't you have to face the other way..."

Ollie shook his head, "You can but I don't want to that image, it brings you pain and I don't want to bring that into bed with us anymore then we have to" He spread himself as wide as he could as he wrapped his legs as far up Percy's back as he could reach, "Now...please...Perce..."

Percy nodded as he moved closer and pulled Ollie onto him.

Ollie relaxed and let Percy lead some more.

Percy sheathed himself as deep into Ollie as he could go.

Ollie gasped he could feel Percy's balls right against his ass, Percy went in deep...he tried to move a little on the teen's hardness.

Percy groaned as Ollie rode him, he was inside Ollie...actually inside him and he wasn't hurting him.

Ollie screamed, Percy found it...he actually found it...he always known it was there but he'd never felt this feeling. He moaned, "Perce..."

Percy worried for a moment but the look on Ollie's face was ecstasy, he'd managed to give him pleasure.

Ollie needed release desperately; he reached for himself.

Percy couldn't believe it, Ollie was actually going to do it... he was going to fist himself.

Ollie could hardly breathe with Percy pounding into him as he rode him as hard as he could...when he thrust into his own hand; he nearly lost it...

Percy could see how close Ollie was to coming and he exploded.

Ollie whimpered as he felt Percy coat him with the juices of their passion. He came hard and fast all over them both.

Percy felt the warm splash as Ollie sprayed him with white.

Ollie hugged him, "You were great...I loved it..."

Percy grinned, "I gave you everything I could..."

Ollie nodded, "I know...and I took what you gave me. I'm glad I was the one who could teach you how good this can be...it feels different to be on the receiving end but I didn't mind. I kind of liked it."

Percy whispered, "Can we just stay like this for awhile...I'm never felt so close to someone and I don't want to lose this connection."

Ollie smiled, "I don't want you to move but we could lie down..."

Percy leaned them over until Ollie was lying on the bed and he was sprawled out on top of him.

Ollie held him tight, "I love you, Perce..."

Percy yawned, "I love you too, Ol..."

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus/rev, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, past OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Chapter Six

You have but slumbered here while these visions did appear… (Midsummer's Night's Dream, Shakespeare)

Together they dream as Neville held Adrian close.

Adrian felt the warmth of Neville's larger body against his own.

_Neville looked up at Adrian._

_Adrian straddled the younger man, "You're beautiful, Neville…"_

_Neville blushed; he loved it when Adrian said things like that._

_Adrian suckled on Neville's neck, marking him as his own._

_Neville moaned; the sensation was driving him insane._

_Adrian tenderly lick the red mark on Neville's flawless skin and as he teased his nipples with his fingers, pinching slightly._

_Neville arched into Adrian's touch, for being naturally a gruff person Adrian defiantly had his gentle moments._

_Adrian ground his hips into Neville's for the second time that day._

_Neville groaned as Adrian's hardening shaft rubbed against his, he wrapped his arm around Adrian's back pulling him closer._

_Adrian kissed Neville; slipping his tongue past Neville's parted lips._

_Neville let Adrian explore at first and then kissed him back._

_Adrian kissed him until they were both breathless, he pulled away long enough to grab the vanilla-scented lube from the pillowcase behind Neville's head._

_Neville grinned as he saw the bottle; he let his arms slide off his boyfriend's body._

_Adrian covered his fingers generously, Neville trusted him not hurt him too much. It took a lot of love and trust for Neville to let him do this, the more often the better. He loved making love to Neville…_

_Neville spread his legs to allow Adrian to prep him this was the only part he hated…when Adrian had to force his body to accept intrusion. Neville loved it when Adrian was inside him but getting there was the hard part. His body wasn't really made for Adrian but his lover had taught him pleasure anyway. He didn't like to admit that he'd never been with anyone else before Adrian; he knew he wasn't Adrian's first but he was glad of that. He also knew that Adrian knew what it was like to be fucked so he was always gentle and careful at least at first. _

_Adrian pulled Neville into his lap; he spread him wide and caressed him lightly with his thumb. _

_Neville whined as Adrian touched him there…it still felt weird but he welcomed it._

_Adrian slowly pushed a single finger inside Neville's tight entrance._

_Neville whined as he tried to relax and just breathe._

_Adrian watched as Neville closed his eyes, he wanted to distract him from the pain of the sudden intrusion. He used his free hand to stroke Neville._

_Neville opened his eyes Adrian's hand enveloped him began to move, he breathed, "Adrian…"_

_Adrian moved his hand faster as he tried to add a second digit as gently as he could._

_Neville almost didn't feel it as Adrian began moving his fingers thrusting in and out slowly._

_Adrian was so hard and he needed Neville badly, he sped up as he spread his fingers to widen Neville as much as possible. _

_Neville whispered, "Adrian…I need you…"_

_Adrian nodded, "I know," he said simply as he slipped the last finger inside Neville._

_Neville felt the last one, that one always hurt the most, he whimpered slightly._

_Adrian paused to lean over to kiss him, "I'm sorry, sweetheart…I'm trying…"_

_Neville nodded as he whispered his voice thick with need, "I know…just don't stop."_

_Adrian kissed him again, "Not unless you tell me too."_

_Neville shook his head, "Never…"_

_Adrian thrust in a few more times, before saying softly, "I can't do much more…"_

_Neville nodded, "Go ahead…I'll be okay."_

_Adrian gently rolled Neville off his lap and onto his knees "Just breathe and relax okay…"_

_Neville nodded and closed his eyes._

_Adrian moved closer and took Neville as slowly as he could._

_Neville gasped out, "Adrian…" as he felt him inside._

_Adrian moved slowly as he let Neville get used to this again as he pulled him closer. _

_Neville moved with Adrian, their bodies joined together._

_Adrian slid a hand down Neville's stomach tickling lightly._

_Neville groaned and leaned back onto Adrian as the older man ran his hand over his hardness._

_Adrian enveloped him in his hand again as he tried to make sure his lover was as pleasured as possible._

_Neville bucked into Adrian's hand as Adrian moved inside him, he cried our as Adrian brushed against his sweetspot._

_Adrian heard that sound, he rubbed against it over and over, as he drove Neville closer to completion._

_Neville could feel himself getting closer; he moved faster, he wanted…no he needed it so badly._

_Adrian grinned as Neville plunged into his hand over and over._

_Neville saw fireworks as he came; he screamed his lover's name, "Adrian…"_

_Adrian tweaked, as Neville came in his hand, the way the younger man said his name drove him into oblivion._

_Neville felt the warmth of Adrian's orgasm as it painted his narrow channel with white._

_Adrian groaned as white-hot heat flowed from him, granting him the release he so rich desired._

_Neville felt Adrian pound into him until he was satisfied._

_Adrian rolled off him and lay next to him._

_Neville snuggled close and laid his head between Adrian's arm and his lover's warm body._

_Adrian grinned, they should do this more often._

Adrian awoke from his rather erotic dream, his whole body strung tight with sexual tension.

Neville felt sore he was certain it was only a dream but it felt so real. He went to snuggle closer to Adrian only to jerk back in sudden pain.

Adrian felt that…Neville was just as hard as he was.

Neville was nervous; he'd never been so hard before…especially not when he shared a bed with someone.

Adrian said quietly, "I could, you know…deal with that for you."

Neville blushed, "What do you mean…."

Adrian rolled over to face him, "I won't hurt you…I know how much it can hurt. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Neville nodded, after that dream he need release desperately.

Adrian rolled Neville over gently and straddled him; he ran his hand over the front of Neville's shorts.

Neville pressed himself into Adrian's hand, it felt better then his dream.

Adrian undid the shorts and pulled them off gently.

Neville was happy as Adrian pulled them off…after that dream he yearned for his touch.

Adrian reached for Neville and then looked up at him, "Are you sure it's okay…"

Neville nodded, if he had just let Adrian fuck him, why would he say no to anything much less Adrian touching him again.

Adrian caressed him lightly and then stroked the stiff cock with practiced ease.

Neville bucked into Adrian's hand, it should have been the first time…but after that dream it didn't feel like it. It felt so good…he whispered, "Adrian..." let his lover's…he wished he was…his lover's name escape his lips.

Adrian grinned seeing Neville react like this was hotter then his dream…after it, all he wanted to do was make love to Neville until they both passed out.

Neville cried as he came, "Adrian…hold me…just hold me…"

Adrian leaned over to pull him to his chest and covered Neville's mouth with a hungry kiss.

Neville kissed him back fervorently.

Adrian ignore the mess Neville had made all over his clothes as he sprayed him with his cum, he simply pulled off his shirt and wiped Neville clean.

Neville smiled, Adrian really was thoughtful…it was cute.

Adrian whispered seductively in Neville's ear, "Watch me," before set the large man back on the bed.

Neville watched as Adrian slowly pushed his shorts off, he gasped in awe, Adrian was just as hot naked, as he had dreamed.

Adrian began caressing him slowly before thrusting hard and fast into his hand, moaning Neville's name.

Neville felt hot and needed as he heard his own name called out like that.

Adrian came, his essence covered Neville's stomach despite their distance.

Neville waited until Adrian's member went limp and wrapped his arms around the older man, whispering, "You were so hot when you were touching yourself…as most as hot as you were in my dream."

Adrian frowned, "You had a dream…"

Neville grinned, "You were so hot when you made love to me."

Adrian gasped, "You dreamed that…so did I…"

Neville nodded, "Mmmm…you were so sexy…" as he held Adrian.

Adrian felt his body mold to Neville's as they lay down, he fit perfect in Neville's embrace.

Now closer then ever, they fell asleep now finally comfortable in their own skin and with each other.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus/rev, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, past OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

It was a warm day; Dray had taken Arry out for a drive in his truck. Ollie and Adrian had helped him pick it out. They'd taught him how to fix it, he had learned how rebuild the engine, change the oil, put in a new muffler and smog check it. He'd put a mattress in the bed of the truck and built a moon roof into the roof of the shell.

They lay on the mattress Arry curled up in Dray's arms, "This is cozy…"

Dray kissed Arry's cheek, "I thought this would be a nice car…."

Arry kiss Dray properly, "It's perfect."

They lay there kissing for a while before Arry started gasping for air.

Dray rubbed Arry's back holding the inhaler to his lips.

Arry tried to smile at him but he was having a hard time breathing.

Dray sighed; he knew better…he sometimes let his instincts win over his common sense. He didn't like that…

Arry finally could breathe normally and kissed him, "It's my fault; I knew I should stop to breath but I didn't."

Dray pulled away reluctantly, "Just rest..."

Arry tugged Dray closer, "Don't do that…I'm fine. It's okay, why don't we eat some of Severus' food…"

Dray opened the picnic basket and they started to eat.

Arry licked his lips finishing his last bite. He bent forward to kiss Dray, Dray tried o push him back but Arry won.

Arry reached down to unbutton Dray's pants and slip his hand inside them. He stroked Dray until he was hard. Then he undressed them both and gently prepped himself. When he knew he was ready he suck down on Dray's member, groaning…

Dray moaned; he stroked Arry's member as he felt the other ride him. He knew he should be more embarrassed but he didn't want to. He was too addicted to Arry for his own good…

They came moaning, their kisses slightly muffling their cried of pleasure…

Dray petted Arry's hair holding him close, "I love you…"

Arry smiled, "And I love you…

They fell asleep in the back of Dray's truck; it was a wonderful time…

XoooooX

Adrian was excited, Neville's wrist was better all he wanted to do was take him out on a real date. He pulled Neville out the door kissing him, "Come on, I have a surprise." He pulled a pink helmet from behind his back, "This is for you."

Neville blushed, "You're going to let me ride on her…" he meant Adrian's beloved motorcycle.

Adrian placed the helmet on Percy's head and buckled it. He helped him on taking him for a ride. In the saddlebags was a picnic lovingly prepared for them by Severus along with a blanket. He drove with Percy's arms around his waist and his boyfriend's head on his shoulder.

Neville closed his eyes; he felt the wind licking their bodies, the vibrating of the motorcycle beneath him and the warmth of Adrian's body so close in front of him.

Adrian drove into a quiet park near a river; he parked his baby and helped Neville down raising the visor. He kissed him gently before taking the large lunch box and handed the blanket to Neville. He led him to a shaded clearing just off the path. For his 20th birthday Shige had paid for flight lessons giving him his dream of flying. He'd seen this place when he flown over the park. At one time he'd wanted to take Ollie here but now he was taking his beloved Neville here.

Neville set their helmets on the bike before taking the blanket and letting Adrian lead him into a quiet meadow. There were wildflowers and a large tree before a forest that stretched far. He smiled, "It's pretty…"

Adrian set down the lunch box and spread the blanket pulling Neville down with him. They sat close and he moved the box closer. He opened it smiling.

Neville closed his eyes smelling the delicious food, "Severus…."

Adrian kissed him, "Yes…he's a great cook…"

Neville kissed him pulling away laughing, "Food first…me later…"

Adrian grinned, "Is that a promise?"

Neville smirked, "It is if you believe it is…"

Adrian kissed him lightly, "Then it's a promise…" he placed plates and napkins on the blanket beside them. He places chicken, rolls and salad. He fed Neville laughing.

Neville took a bite giggling, "Mmm tastes good…"

They ate until food was no longer what they craved.

Adrian smirked, stroking Neville's thigh kissing him, "You promised…"

Neville kissed him back before breaking the kiss to put things back in the basket. Then he fell backwards pulling Adrian on top of him, "Now, I'm all yours…"

Adrian kissed him hungrily, "sounds like heaven…" in Neville's arms his nightmares fled…Neville helped him see he needed to go to counseling not only for his own sake but for Percy's too. He'd told Percy his story and listened to the younger boy's painful tale. If anything it had bonded the two almost as brothers.

Neville saw Adrian was thinking and decided to banish all thoughts but himself from his lover's mind. He pushed Adrian back to watch him strip.

Adrian licked his lip whispering, "Impatient aren't we?"

Neville shot Adrian a mischievous look, "I thought you wanted to eat me, I was preparing myself to be eaten."

Adrian smirked, "Savored but never eaten. Life would be dull without you…"

Neville was half in and half out of Adrian lap, wrapping his naked body around his lover's, "Then do just that…savor me…"

Adrian kissed Neville once more before licking sucking on his neck, "Mmm…so good…."

Neville moaned as he felt Adrian's lips and tongue on his neck, his head thrown back to bare his neck for more attention.

Adrian's hands slid down Percy's torso to play with his lover's nipples until he was sure they were hard and sore. They had an immediate affect on Neville's member making it harder so he pulled away to undress himself.

Neville watched with hooded eyes as his Adrian's gorgeous body was revealed to shine with sunlight. He was already gasping for breath but Adrian had a talent for making him speechless.

Adrian lay on top of Neville a slight moan escaping his lips as their naked bodies were pressed close together. "Damn Neville…." He rolled his hips so their hardened members rubbed against one another.

Neville moaned, "Neville…" his body yearning for more.

Adrian caressed Neville's thighs as he spread his legs.

Neville fished the lube out of Adrian's pocked and handed it to him smiling, "Hurry…"

Adrian nodded kissing his nose; "You want me bad?"

Neville blushed, "Of course I do…"

Adrian covered his fingers with lube before sinking one into Neville's hole listening to him moan.

Neville moaned the desire for Adrian to make love to him blotted out the uncomfortable feeling.

Adrian thrust in quickly wanted to finish prepping Neville so he could make love to him.

Neville focused on the pleasure and before he knew it he felt three fingers thrust deep inside him. He cried out as they thrust over his spot.

Adrian smirked, "Now I can have you." He removed his fingers and covered his member with lube, "Tell me how much you want me Neville…" as he rubbed the head of his member against Neville's entrance.

Neville moaned, "You tease…you know I want you…I always want you…"

Adrian entered him slowly and thrust in at gentle pace at first.

Neville reached to touch himself only to feel Adrian's hand start stroking him first, "Ryo…" it felt so good to be with Adrian this way…to feel Adrian make love to him. No matter many times they made love it was always amazing.

Adrian felt Neville move against him trying to ride him as me moved back for another deep thrust. He smirked, Neville was the first person he thought of when he woke up and the last thought he had as he went to sleep. He groaned enjoying the feel of Neville's body as he thrust in deep and the way it felt to feel Neville's member beneath his fingers as he stroked him.

Neville gasped, "Adrian..." as he came feeling his body arch with pleasure.

Adrian watched Neville come and groaned thrusting deep once more before filling Percy's body with the warmth of his essence, "Nev…" He lay there looking into Percy's eyes.

Neville smiled, he felt really good Adrian was a great lover.

Adrian asked gruffly, "Well, did you like your date…"

Neville nodded, "I always like spending time with you…"

Adrian smirked, "Good, because you'll be going to school with me next week."

Neville's eyes widened; school? Then he remembered classes at University did start next week. He'd had to dropout of University to take care of Percy but Percy didn't seem to need him so much anymore. It took some getting used to but once he and Adrian started dating and he realized Percy was with Ollie he relaxed. He knew that Adrian and Percy trusted Ollie, that was enough for him. He still worried but if Percy was happy that's what mattered.

Adrian kissed him moving so he wasn't inside him any longer, "We might want to head back soon…"

Neville blushed, they'd just made love outside…anyone could see them. He hurried to dress, he didn't want to get in trouble and he didn't feel comfortable with anyone but Adrian seeing him like that.

Adrian grinned; Neville nervous was kind of hot…

Neville made sure everything was packed away while Adrian dressed.

Adrian stood zipping his pants and straightening his clothes.

They grabbed the lunch box and blanket.

Neville smiled as Adrian stood on his tiptoes to kiss him,

Adrian said softly, "This was fun…"

Neville nodded taking Adrian's hand as they headed back to the bike.

Adrian put the lunch box and the blanket in the saddlebags. He made sure their helmets were on securely before helping Neville on to the bike. He climbed on and waited for Percy's arms to wrap around him before starting the motorcycle and driving home.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus/rev, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, past OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Percy was nervous…his first day at a new school. Summer vacation was over and the second term was starting. He didn't want to go…

Ollie parked in front of the car and pulled Percy gently into his arms, "It's ok; you're not alone. Arry and Dray are wait for you. Neville and Severus made sure you were in class with them. You won't be alone, they are supposed to make sure you get to class." he pointed, "See, they're waiting for you."

Percy looked out the window, sure enough they were. He shivered, "But there are so many people…"

Ollie kissed him, pressing a blue slid phone into his hand, "I put everyone's number in it. If you get overwhelmed, call Adrian. He can help. When school's over, call me and I'll come get you. Adrian, Neville and I will be at Uni but it's not that far away. If it's too much either of us will come get you. Se is at home if you need him but papa, I mean Kei is at work. It will be ok, I believe you can do this." He leaned over to open Percy's window, "Arry…Dray get over here. "

Arry walked over his hand clasped in Dray's, their bags slung over their shoulders. He grinned, "Percy, you came. I was worried you wouldn't. We checked you're in class 3A with us. Come on, we can't let you be late your first day. Ollie, you have to let him go…"

Dray was excited, "I was made captain of the soccer team over vacation. If you want on the team I have the paperwork."

Arry nodded, "I'm the team's manager, so I can order you a uniform if you like."

Ollie sighed, "Guys give him a little time to decide such things. Make sure to keep an eye on him. If its too much any of us can take him home but I think he can do this…"

Percy smiled at his friends, "I'll come…it wouldn't hurt to try would it…"

Dray opened the door glancing at Ollie, he silently promised to keep an eye on both Arry and Percy.

Arry helped Percy out and made sure his younger friend had his book bag. He took Percy's hand and said softly, "Let's go shall we…"

Percy smiled, "Ok…"

Dray ushered them both into the school, "See you later Ollie…"

Ollie watched them go and prayed silently that everything would be ok.

Dray made sure that Percy was given as little attention as possible and he and Arry led Percy out to the soccer field to eat lunch. When they finished eating the lunches Severus packed, they kicked a soccer ball around until it was time to return to class.

Percy was happy to have friends would didn't look at him strangely and was glad that most of the class stayed away from him. He overheard the girls saying he was cute and at that moment he really wanted Ollie. He buried himself in his class work; he didn't like the look they had. He shifted in his seat trying to ignore them; he didn't want to be here much longer.

Arry noticed Percy getting upset and glared at the girls the teacher was gone he whispered to Percy, "Forgive me." He called out softly; "The new kid is mine." he kissed his cheek and then kissed Dray on the lips, "They're both mine."

The girls squealed, "Cute!"

Dray was a little irritated when Arry kissed Percy but he understood why and when Arry kissed him he was ok again.

Percy froze as he heard Arry's whisper and was kissed, it took him a few tortured seconds to realize that it was all for show…to protect him. He hid his face in Arry's shoulder, "I don't like how they look at me…"

Arry wrapped his arms around Percy looking at Dray, "It's ok…they won't hurt you…" he mouthed, 'Call Ollie…"

Dray nodded, he sent a sms to Ollie and asked him to be waiting outside the school when school got out.

Percy tried to relax in his friend's arms whispering, "Thank you…it's nice to have friends…real friends again…"

Arry and Dray helped gather Percy's things and made sure he got out to meet Ollie.

Ollie opened the door and Percy leapt into his arms.

Percy hid his face in his boyfriend's neck whispering, "It was hard but I did it…"

Ollie hugged him; "I knew you could…" he smiled at Arry and Dray mouthing 'thank you'.

They both grinned and ran off to what could only be soccer practice.

Ollie lifted Percy's chin and kissed him gently, "Let's go home…"

Percy clung to him, "Please…I want…I want you…"

Ollie kissed him tenderly, his heartbeat quickening, "Ok…" he loosened Percy's embrace and drove them home.

Percy left his bag in the car and led Ollie up to their room. He shut the door as he kissed him, his nervousness disappearing. He was starting to relax now that they were alone. He unbuttoned Ollie's shirt letting it fall away. His hands roamed over Ollie's chest caressing the firm muscles, playing with his nipples and tugging on his naval piercing.

Ollie's eyes closed and he moaned as he felt Percy's familiar touch. He'd worried about him all day and now they were together again. He wanted this…to feel Percy make love to him. It was the only time Percy wasn't afraid…wasn't nervous…he enjoyed it when Percy was sure of himself.

Percy stroked the front of Ollie's pants listening to his soft moans, "Ol…"

Ollie rubbed against his lover's hand, "Perce…" he twisted his fingers into Percy's shirt wanting it off. Percy pulled away just enough to remove their clothes. He dropped his uniform and Ollie's pants off the bed. Ollie spread his legs offering himself to Percy, he wanted this a lot. They hadn't had time to make love this morning and he'd missed the intimate way they usually started off the day. He wanted to see the glimpse he had when they made love of the Percy behind the pain.

Percy reached for the lube, the sight of Ollie's entrance making him harder. He'd been so nervous this morning about school that they hadn't made love and he'd regretted that all day. He covered his fingers caressing Ollie's entrance before pushing a single finger past the ring of muscle there.

Ollie moaned, it hurt a little but knowing Percy was preparing him made it worth it.

Percy knew Ollie's body well by now and went as fast as Ollie's body would allow. Soon he was thrusting three fingers inside the older man listening to his moans.

Ollie begged, "Perce…please…"

Percy withdrew his finger and entered him groaning, "Ol…" after a bit he started thrusting, the feeling of being inside Ollie this way without causing him pain was still so amazing. Someday he'd like to have the courage to let Ollie make love him but for now this was enough.

Ollie moaned stroking himself and he countered Percy's thrusts adding to the friction by moving against him. It was so hot and it felt so good as Percy thrust over his spot his moans were getting more high pitched with each thrust, the feeling driving him closer to orgasm.

Percy moaned, "So close…come with me Ol…"

Ollie came with a cry, his walls tightening around Percy's member as he cried out, "Perce…"

Percy orgasmed as he felt Ollie's body tighten around him, he let out a strangled moan, "Ol…"

They lay there gasping for breath.

Ollie held Percy close, "You were really good sweetheart…"

Percy asked shyly, "Did it make up for this morning…"

Ollie nodded, "Every time you make love to me is precious…forget about this morning all that matters is now. Why don't we take a nap before dinner?"

Percy smiles, his cheeks pink, "Sounds nice." he curled up on Ollie's chest and dozed off.

Ollie played with his hair for a little while before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Cherish

**Pairings: **RemusxSeverus/rev, brief mention of RemusxNymphadora, past OliverxAdrian and DracoxHarry/drarry

**Fandom: **HP

**Genre:** AU, nonmagic

**Rating:** PG-13/T for two guys kissing.

**Notes: **don't kill me if you hate it… it's my first real attempt at an AU non magic HP fic series.

Remus Lupin - Remus, the dad

Oliver Lupin - also known as Ollie, a college student

Harry Lupin - affectionately known as Harry

Severus Snape - Severus/Sevy, Remus' boyfriend/live-in-lover, raising his cousin's son

Draco Malfoy- dubbed Dray by Harry as a child, lives with them, Harry's best friend

Adrian Pucey- Ollie's boyfriend of many years

Neville Longbottom - A worried brother who tries to relocate what is left of his family after a tragedy.

Percy Weasley - was a victim of a horrible crime, suffers from PTSD

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Arry convinced Severus to dress in a tuxedo, a white one. He was wearing a blue one, the color of the sky. The family had convinced Severus they were taking pictures or something Severus was oblivious so times. Dray had arranged for the reception while Dad and Ollie arranged the wedding. They had rented a hall and invited a few friends. It was mostly family…

Severus was confused as Arry dragged him into a waiting limo. A limo? What was going on?

Arry whispered to the only mother he remembered, "Close your eye…"

Severus closed his eyes reluctantly as he was led out of the limo and inside somewhere.

Arry led Severus inside the building and into the hall where they were holding the surprise wedding.

Severus heard music start and froze. He recognized the song as well as the musician. Adrian was playing Wind beneath my wings.

Arry led Severus up to Remus; he smiled at his dad as he placed Severus' hand in his father's hand and stepped to the side. He was looking forward to be Severus' best man. Ollie was his father's best man. Adrian was the musician and Dray was the photographer. Dad had convinced an old schoolmate of theirs who had become a minister to preside over their marriage ceremony.

Remus kissed Severus' cheek and whispered, "You can open your eyes."

Adrian began to play Unforgettable and then The way you love me.

Dray continued to hover taking pictures.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. Adrian was off to side playing softly. He noticed Gideon Prewett, he blinked, "Gideon? What?" then it finally sunk in. Photographer, music, minister, tuxedos. His eyes filled with tears, "Remus, you did all of this for me?"

Remus kissed him slowly, "Yes love. It was about time, it was the kids' idea. I thought it was sweet. Percy and Arry decorated this place. Ollie found it and asked Gideon to marry us. I thought it was so sweet. I let them do as they liked; I trusted them. They love you so much."

Gideon began, "Dearly Beloved welcome to the celebration of the unique and magical union between Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Today, in front of friends and family, they honor their commitment to not just gazing at one another, but to looking outward together in the same direction. Today Remus and Severus proclaim their love to the world, and we rejoice with and for them.

Remus and Severus, in presenting yourselves here today, you perform a remarkable act of faith. This faith can grow and mature and endure, but only if you both determine to make it so. A lasting and growing love is never automatic, nor guaranteed by any ceremony."

Severus blushed, squeezing Remus' hand.

Gideon smirked at his own lover Sirius who like to attend most of his unions. He would marry anyone but same-sex couples were his favorite. "If you would have the foundation of your union be the pure love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then honor faithfully the statements and commitments that you bring here today. Faults will appear where now you find contentment, and wonder can be crushed by the routine of daily living. But today you resolve that your love will never be blotted out  
>by the commonplace, obscured by the ordinary, or compromised by life's difficulties."<p>

Remus smiled, Severus deserved so much and he was looking forward to this.

Ollie played with the ring in his pocket as he grinned at Percy.

Adrian continued to play softly Percy shyly walked up to the piano beside him and started to play along. He nodded as Percy matched the music by ear.

Arry thought that he'd never seen his parents happier. He knew this has been a great idea.  
>Gideon continued, "Stand fast in that hope and confidence, and believe in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. Only in this spirit can you create a partnership that will sustain all the days of your lives.<br>Remus and Severus, we are here to rejoice with you and to recount with one another that it is love that guides us on our path, and to celebrate as you begin this journey together. It is in this spirit that you have come here to today to exchange these vows."  
>Remus turned and looked deep into Severus eyes as he prepared to say his vows.<p>

Gideon nodded, and began to speak slowly, "Remus, repeat after me. I Remus take you Severus to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours."

Remus repeated the vow, his love radiating off him as he pledged his everything to the one he loved.

Severus softly repeated the vow, "I Severus take you Remus to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours."

Their children and their lovers watch the couple they looked up finally join their futures together finalizing the union of their souls.

Gideon nodded at Arry and Ollie gesturing for them to step closer, "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing of them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight.

Remus, take Severus' ring and put it on his finger, and repeat after me,  
>Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is limitless. Just as it is made of indestructible substance my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."<p>

Remus reached to accept the ring from Ollie and slide it on Severus' finger saying the words he should have years ago. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is limitless. Just as it is made of indestructible substance my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."

Severus blushed and said the same words after he felt Arry press the Remus' ring into his hand.

Gideon lifted their joined hand as he turned them to face the few witnesses, "Your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. As you have consented in this ceremony in the presences of friends and family to be partners for life, I now pronounce you married and bound together body and soul." He grinned at them winking, "You may now celebrate your union with a kiss."

Remus pulled Severus close kissing him.

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus' neck kissing him back.

Adrian started another song; Cherish, a song that he and Ollie had written together.

Percy listened and then started to play along.

Arry smiled as he reached over to squeeze Dray's hand, finally…

Ollie grinned at Percy; today was a very happy day.

Gideon stepped out of the hall with his own partner, "Another couple I'm sure will last. They know how to cherish one another and that is what allows a relationship to last…"

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Did I fail?<p> 


End file.
